The Time for Ten
by Secretly.I.am.Number.Nine
Summary: Set to take place after The Fall of Five. Marina, Nine, and Six have just come off a battle to find Five as a traitor, and Eight dead. John, back in Chicago, had just woken up from a coma to see Ella kidnapped. See what my version of the after events are in what I call The Time for Ten.
1. Chapter 1- Marina

****This is my first fan fiction. I like writing though, so tell me if this is enjoyable, and I'll keep writing it! **

**The Time for Ten - Chapter 1**

Six and I, both holding up Nine, slide onto the frozen water, and I spread the ice using my new legacy. Since it is so hot out, the ice behind us melts. We keep skating until it's dark out. We pull off into the forest and Six puts Nine on the ground. I feel the icy sensation returning to my hands, and I place them on Nine's injuries. In his half awake state he cringes and moans, but slowly starts to mend and then eases of into a calm sleep.

"Lets let him take a nap... I think we could use a breather," Six suggests.

That's when I break down. I can't control my feelings for what just happened. Nine broke Five's last straw, and Eight sacrificed himself to save him. Another one of my loved ones gone. First Adelina, then Hector, and now Eight. It's just not fair! I roll up my pant leg and rub my new scar. _I will do anything to have Eight back_, I think to myself.

"Marina? I have something I need to show you," Six says as she holds out the steel and rubber balls that Five owned.

"You got them?" I say in amazement while holding back tears.

"When you summoned the icicles, the balls were on the ground behind you. I picked them up, and now he's left without a legacy," She replies.

"Your amazing, Six," I say.

We wait at that spot till daylight, and then we wake Nine. We shake him until he jumps up.

"Where's Five?" He asks me angrily, then in a more worried voice, "Where's Eight?"

I look down at my feet. When I look up again, I try to speak but nothing comes out. Six turns him around.

"You provoked Five to his breaking point, and when he tried to kill you, Eight sacrificed himself. Eight's dead, Nine, and we can't do anything about it," Six explains.

Nine sits against a tree and puts his head in his hands. Then he looks up at me. He stands up and hugs me really tight. "I am SO sorry."

I sob more onto his shoulder until Six pulls us apart, she looks slightly questioning. "Lets go get a car and get out of here," She says with a glare at Nine. "You still have that credit card, right?"

Nine pulls a credit card out of his pocket and hands it to her.

"Perfect..." She says in response as she walks north.

xxxxx

Three hours later, we are in a yellow two door jeep with the roof off. Six is driving and asks me to put up her hair, and then Nine hands me a pair of scissors.

"I want it short, so it doesn't get in my eyes anymore," He says firmly.

I look at him confusedly but do what he asks. Five minutes later, Nine has a buzz-cut and is looking cleaner than normal. Now would be a good time to mention we bought new clothes.

"I like it," Six starts. "It adds a new flavor of intimidation."

Nine and I chuckle. "Where are we headed to?" I ask.

"West Virginia. I have a feeling that if they were attacked in Chicago and destroyed our base, John will want to destroy theirs," Six explains.

I nod my head in agreement and then lay my head down on Nine's lap to rest. He doesn't complain since he is already asleep too. I start to doze off as we speed down the highway, toward our next fight to the death. _This next fight is for Eight_, I think to myself. _We will destroy their base and get the chests back, along with any creatures left to defend us, to defend Lorien. _

xxxxx

"Marina! Help, now!" Six screams as I hear guns firing around us. But those aren't any normal gun sound, they're Mog blasters.

I sit up and take in my surroundings. There are three cars on our tail, flanking us. There is also one car hurtling toward us at ninety miles per hour. I slam into it with my telekinesis but don't have enough strength to stop it completely.

"Jump to the cars behind us!" I yell while shaking Nine awake. He sees what's happening and makes the leap.

"Those are Mogs too!" Six screams as a horrible cry of pain comes from Nine. He flops to the ground and rolls down the hill on the side of the highway. That's when the car hits us.

We should've blown up. We should've died. Two more scars should've shown up on Nine, John, and Ella. Those things didn't happen because Six found a new legacy just in time. Six can create forcefields. The whole area around us goes up in a massive mushroom cloud. Six and I drop to the ground, with Six powered out and me stunned, we can't do much. I reach over and use my healing power as a recharge. Six grabs my hand and turns us invisible, and then we run to Nine. I plop down and start to heal him right away, putting all I can muster into it. He has a half circle shaped whole on his side and is passed out. The icy feeling creeps through my arms to my fingertips, and Nine's injury starts to close up. Finally the healing is done, and his eyes start to flutter open.

"What just... duck!" Nine says alarmingly as he rolls farther down the hill.

Six and I turn around to see five Mogadorians standing at the top of the hill, guns raised and pointed at us.

"Didn't make it to far... Now it's time for you to join Number Eight." The lead Mog shoots a blast at my, which I easily deflect with my telekinesis.

They can fight us and be mean, but the second the make fun of Eight is the last straw for me with them. I scream loudly and thrust both my hands towards them, causing a giant ball of ice to speed toward them at seventy miles an hour. It plows through the middle of the group and kills two Mogs, while leaving one dazed and on the ground. I look behind me to see Nine starting to circle up behind the three Mogs still left. As I look back, everything seems to go in slow motion. I hear a cannon blast, and hear Six scream, "No!" I feel her jump in front of my, and then back on top of me as she takes the blast herself. She grabs my hand and we turn invisible. I drag her a bit away so they don't know where we are.

"Why did you do that?" I ask Six frantically.

"You're the healer! If you got to hurt to heal, we would be in trouble. I can hold until the end of the fight. Go kill those assholes," She says with as much of a smirk as she can handle.

I smile and turn around to see Nine crouched behind some metal wreckage. I nod slightly to him and he does so back. Suddenly a clear blue shield appears in front of me. I look back to see Six holding one hand toward me, and another next to her. This gives us a forcefield shield. _Not for long_, she mouths to me. I nod. Then I charge to the cluster of Mogs. Before I reach them, a loud crash comes from behind me. Everybody turns to see a tree falling down, and there are two people in their mid-twenties behind it. The guy has glowing fists, and the girl has a ball of fire in his hands.

"Hi Six, Seven, and Nine. We are Eleven and Twelve. Are we too late to join the party?" The guy asks with a grin.

I just stare with my mouth open. Then I close it and smile. I guess we aren't as weak as we thought, I think to myself, and turn to the Mogs again.


	2. Chapter 2- Four

****Thanks for the kind reviews. I will try to keep the chapters long, but that means more time will be needed to write them. Enjoy!**

The Time for Ten - Chapter 2

I release my hand and charge up the stairs, leaving Adam with the chests. I see Bernie Kosar laying in a puddle of blood and ash. I race over and my hands instantly start to get their icy feeling. Slowly, BK's gashes close up, and he looks up at me with a wagging tail. Adam walks up the stairs with a chest under each arm, and BK tackles him back down. I reach out to BK with my legacy and tell him that Adam is on our side. Immediately he stops attacking. Something I do notice as I walk down the stairs is that a lock is sitting on the ground, not connected to a chest. _Whose chest does that belong to_, I frantically think to myself. I flip over the first dropped chest, it's Nine's. The lock is still on. I longingly look over to the second chest. I lean it back, just enough to see it. I scream and start sobbing. It's Eight's chest. Eight is dead. I stand up and point at Adam.

"You came here to help, right? Well, how intense are the Mog's tracking systems?" I start asking. I walk towards him and shake him by the shoulders. "Are there more than just ten Garde?" I finish in a serious note.

Adam nods. "I can program it into a tracking device once we are in a safe spot." He says and gulps.

I peer at him through squinted eyes. "Just because I can't see your pupils doesn't mean I can't sense nervousness." I tell him as I push him back. "We are meeting Sam and some others at the zoo, lets go." I shove a chest into his arms and march toward the stairs, carrying the two full chests that are left with telekinesis.

The two of us climb the stairs to the roof. I look to BK. "Can you change into a bird or something and carry us to the zoo?"

BK glows white and shape-shifts into a huge green bird with a pointed beak and a spiked tail. He squawks and leans his left wing down for us to climb up.

"John, I want you to see this," Adam says and reaches into his pocket. He pulls out six black ants and sets them on the roof.

From left to right, they begin to shape-shift. The first ant turns into an orange cat. The next ant changes into a monkey with white tipped arms, legs, and tail. The third and fourth ants each change into a jay, one a green and one a blue jay. The fifth ant changes into a border collie, and the sixth ant a husky. Chimaeras. Adam found the lost Chimaeras! All six of them jump onto me.

"_He's a Loric! Guys, we need to help him_!" One of the Chimaera says telepathically.

"Adam... Thank you so much! This is going to help a lot," I say.

"Not to be pushy, but the Mogs are in the elevator," He says in response.

I hear the ding of the elevator and the slapping of boots against tile. The Chimaera turn back into ants and jump into Adam's pocket. I shove Adam up onto BK's back and then I levitate myself up. Adam is still carrying the chest, and I carry the two others. The Mogs start to climb onto the roof as we take off. I shoot a fireball at the staircase with my free hand to stall them, and then we are off on BK's back flying over the city of Chicago.

xxxxx

BK lands us in the zoo's parking lot and we hop off his back. BK shrinks back into his beagle form. Sam and Sarah jump out of a blue Subaru convertible and run toward me. I get a huge hug and a kiss from Sarah; the kiss was magnificent. Sam smiles at my and then notices Adam.

"You're alive!" He says excitedly as he runs off to get his dad.

"Sarah... It's Eight," I pull up my jean leg to reveal my new scar.

"No... No! What happened?" She asks, panicked.

"In my dream... Five, he was in a Mog uniform. I think he was the one who told them where we were, and I think he's the one who killed Eight," I explain.

Sarah hugs me and breathes out deeply. "It's okay. We can still do this." Just then Same and Malcolm come running back.

Malcolm breezes by a hugs Adam, and Adam does back. They hold this for a minute before realizing the three of us standing here awkwardly.

Now that I have everyone's attention again, I roll up my jeans again. "It's Eight." That's all I have to say for the two Goode's to understand.

"Adam, can you hot-wire the tablet to show the extra Garde?" I ask him while handing over the tablet.

"Sure thing, John. Malcolm, want to help? There are more than ten Garde on this planet." Adam explains.

Malcolm nods enthusiastically and follows Adam to the curb to sit on. Sam, Sarah, and I look at each other. We all seem to know what to do at the same time.

Suddenly, the Chimaera bound or fly up to us, all in different forms.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention that Adam found the other Chimaera, now with a total of seven." I tell the two happily.

"What're their names?" Sarah asks. "Or, can I help name them?"

I wave my hand toward the Chimaera as a gesture of 'go ahead'. That leaves just Sam and me. I pull him a little farther away from the others.

"I think Six is going to head toward West Virginia. Since the Mogs attacked them by surprise, I think she will want to do the same. I also think that Marina is going to be a little sensitive, so lets watch out for her. As for Nine... Who knows," I tell Sam.

About a half hour later, Adam and Malcolm walk over with the tablet, and the five of us huddle around it with the Chimaera on guard duty. Adam is holding the tablet.

"Okay, I've programmed a couple things into here. First off, it no longer needs to be charged, it runs on the Mog infinite battery. Second, the blue dots indicate the original ten Garde. The green dots show the location of any other Gardes on this planet. Red squares show the location of Mog bases, and purple squares indicate the location of Mog towns. Overall, I think the indicator you'll like the most are the white dots. Those are the location of the fallen Gardes of the ten in legend." Adam explains to us.

There is one blue dot in Chicago, that's me. There is another in West Virginia, and I'm guessing that's Ella. Also in West Virginia are four white dots. _The dead Gardes_, I think to myself, _they're with Ella_. Just across the border of Georgia are three blue dots moving slowly. Along with those three dots are two green dots. There are also three more green dots in Maine, two in Oklahoma, and four in California, all of those in groups.

"Six, Marina, and Nine found some more Garde!" Sam says excitedly.

"I heard that these leftover Garde were here from before the battle, and they call themselves numbers also, even though they are not bound to the curse," Malcolm explains.

"They're heading for West Virginia, just like I thought. We need to meet up with them, especially if it means saving Ella," I say.

Sarah and Sam nod in agreement, but Adam looks at me warily.

"Are you sure you're ready?" There are many Mogs in that area.

"I've gone in there twice and come out alive with only three people. I think I can mange it with ten," I tell Adam sternly.

He puts his hands in the air like he's surrendering. "Whatever you say, boss."

We all pile into the car, Sarah driving, me at shotgun, and Sam, Malcolm, and Adam in the back. We stored the Chimaera in the trunk except for BK, who is on my lap and looking out the window. Suddenly Sarah freezes in her motion.

"John," she says steadily, "look behind us."

I do so and my jaw drops.

I guess the Mogs weren't fully done with us after the penthouse.


	3. Chapter 3- Six & Four

****Hey, guys! Sorry for the longer wait; school has started up again and I have to balance between homework, sports, and writing. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

The Time for Ten - Chapter 3

Marina looks away and I give her a forcefield. I'm really pushing my energy, I can't last for too much longer. Suddenly the tree beside me comes crashing down, and I jump up. Behind the fallen tree is a guy and girl, both in their mid twenties, one with glowing hands and the other with fireballs.

"Hi Six, Seven, and Nine. We are Eleven and Twelve. Are we too late to join the party?" The guy says with a smirk.

Marina turns back toward the Mogs and the boy charges toward them. The girl runs to me and reaches into her backpack to grab out a healing stone.

"This may hurt a bit..." She says soothingly.

I grimace as the pain doubles, and by the time she's done healing I've broken into a sweat. Then I jump up to help fight and realize the fight is already over. Marina had froze one Mog which the new boy had pounded to shards. Nine had found two sharp metal pieces, which can substitute for daggers, and stabbed the other two Mogs in the back of their necks. They all crumble to ash simultaneously.

The new girl turns to me. "I'm Twelve, but I prefer Kal. That's my brother Eleven, but he goes by James. We aren't technically part of the ten Garde in prophecy, but we were here when Lorien was destroyed and vowed to help the ten when we knew where they were. Now we've found a few!" Kal finishes on a happy note.

"Wait, how did you find us?" I ask. "We have the tablet."

"By Number Ten, Ella! About two days ago, Ella called us via telepathy and told us you guys were leaving Florida," Kal explains.

"Two days ago we were in Chicago, and Ella was in a coma," I say confusedly.

Nine, Marina, and James walk up to us.

"So apparently we aren't the only Garde who made it to Earth," Nine says as he points toward James.

"Before we socialize, I think we should get out of here," Marina says and looks to the sky. A Mog ship is flying in, slowly but surely.

"Grab on to my hand, I can teleport," Kal tells us.

"Last time I group-teleported, I was stranded in the desert, dehydrated, and then was captured by the U.S.A. government," I say.

"I've been training with it for seven years, just trust me," she says in response.

I reluctantly grab her hand. James grabs her other, and Marina grabs his. Nine grabs mine, and a tingly feeling crawls up my spine. I sneak a quick glance in. _Nine is hot_, I think to myself, _just his features are amazing._ _I need to stop. I can't deal with a relationship in a time like this. Maybe afterward... _Then everything swirls into a black center-point, and afterward expands into a view of bright colors and flashing lights.

"Welcome to New York!" Kal says excitedly.

xxxxx

"Get out of the car," a Mog yells from the line.

We all slowly slide out and stand in a line, our hands in the air. I remember the other Chimaera in the trunk. _If only I can unlock it_.

"We are going to take you out one by one, until we end with Number Four here," the Mog starts while pointing at me. "Lets start with you, Adamus Sutekh."

Now looking at Adam, I see he is pale and sweating. I focus my attention on the trunk's lock mechanism. I knit my eyebrows but try to keep a straight face to not draw any attention. Finally I hear a click.

"Well, my son, it seems you've survived and found your way to the next number before us, yet again," the Mog says to Adam.

_So that's Adam's dad... He's not too friendly_, I think to myself. I turn my focus to the Chimaera. _On the count of three, charge the army. Okay?_

I hear many okays fill my mind in response.

"So you've survived the machine and the ravine-" the Mog starts.

"One." I say.

"But what about a canon? Can you survive that?"

"Two."

"I think it's about time to find out," Adam's father places the cannon head over Adam's heart.

"Three!" I yell out loud this time.

The six Chimaera burst out of the car trunk, all in different beast forms, and tackle the many Mogs. In the confusion, Adam's dad fires and hits Malcolm in the leg.

"Cover me!" I yell at Sam, who has picked up the Mog cannon.

I run over to Malcolm and feel the icy sensation return to my hands. The blast did a lot of damage, a huge hole through his calf. I look around as the wound starts to close up. Sam is shooting wildly at oncoming Mogs, but he will be overrun soon. _Hurry up_, I say to myself as the wound starts to finish closing. Once it's done, I race over next to Sam and grab two cannons, one for Malcolm and one for Sarah. I call their respective names and toss them the weapons, which they start to shoot with. There appears to be hundreds of warriors.

Adam runs over to me and we go back to back. "Is now a bad time to mention that we couldn't get One's chest open?" He asks me.

"But One is dead... Does that mean the stuff inside is okay?" I ask in response.

"It's what I figured. Watch your balance," He says and stomps the ground with his right foot. A miniature earthquake erupts around us and spreads out, somehow avoiding our people but knocking down many Mogs which I spray with fire.

"Eight's chest... We left it in the penthouse. We need to go get it! I ripped the lock off myself, that must mean any Garde can open the chest once the original Garde and Cepan are dead!" I say excitedly. A Mog fires his canon, my bracelet expands into a shield and takes the shock. "I'll send a couple Chimaera back, they can take care of it. Did you say you had named one?"

"Dust!" Adam shouts and a giant fire-breathing lizard comes running up to us.

Using my telepathy I call over BK. _Go grab Eight's chest from the penthouse, I need it! _I tell the two Chimaeras. _If we aren't here, then keep heading toward West Virginia, got it?_ They respond with _okay_ and turn into birds, then take off.

We still have five Chimaera fighting, and the Mog's numbers are decreasing rapidly. Only around one-hundred of them remain. "Get in the car!" I shout to Malcolm, Sam, and Sarah. They turn and race toward the car. Adam and I take a step forward and prepare to finish off this mini army. I turn myself into a human fireball and charge toward the Mogs, my shield open and dagger outstretched. Adam tries to keep up as much as he can. Suddenly the Mogs part and avoid me, but they don't attack. Most of them look toward where I was heading, and I hear Adam gasp from behind me. Now ahead of me is Adam's dad holding a wooden pole. Strapped to that pole is a lifeless girl, a little younger than me, with pale skin and long blond hair.

"One! John, that's One!" Adam screams happily.

Suddenly I see the importance of this situation, and I start to charge forward.

"Four, jump!" Adam screams. I do so and he yells in outrage. His right foot slams into the ground and a seismic wave ripples across the pavement, cracking it in the process. Almost all the Mogs fall over or burst into ash, leaving only about twenty. "You get the Mogs, I'll get One." Adam says as he appears beside me. "It's about time I show my father who's wrong." Then he takes off toward his dad.

I turn toward my right, I decide to rid of these Mogs first. I throw a massive fireball at the left side of the group, turning them all to ash. The right side starts to cower backward, while the ten or so behind me start to fire their cannons. My shield expands and I hold it behind me as I charge forward, a bowl of visible air forming around me. Not knowing what I'm doing, I stop and let the air bowl fly forward. It vaporizes half of the group, and blows the others to the ground. Naturally I start waving my hand in circles above my head, and a mini tornado begins to form. I use telekinesis to send the tornado flying at the last few Mogs, who get picked up into the air and then thrown to the ground, instantly turning to ash. I take the tornado again and fling it behind me, and it acts as a boomerang. It picks up many Mogs and then the tornado comes back, dropping the Mogs around me who instantly disintegrate, and if they don't I finish them off with my dagger. I do so until none are left, and then I turn toward Adam. He is pinned to the ground by his father, with One lying on the ground behind them. Adam's dad points a dagger to Adam's throat. He whispers something to Adam, and just as he is about to finish off his son, I spin the dagger around and shove it into his dad's heart, and I hold it there, watching the nasty Mog take in what's happening. He looks at me. "You will pay for this, Four. You haven't even a clue to what we have in store." He starts. "And for you, Adamus Sutekh, I never loved you. Since the point where you didn't show your enthusiasm or your strength, I knew you were a defec-"

He never gets to finish. Adam has grabbed the dagger and shoved it farther into his father's heart. "I never loved you either." Adam says strongly, and then kicks his father to the ground, where he slowly turns to ash. Adam stands there, looking confused to what he just did, and then kneels on the ground with his head in his hand.

"You did the right thing, Adam. Thank you." I say. That's when I notice the objects by One's body. Not only is there a sickle on the ground, but a small chest. _They brought her chest!_ I think to myself. _They probably hoped we would be forced to open it... _

The chest still has a lock on it. I rip the lock off and open the chest this time, with ease, and I see that all of One's items are still inside.

Malcolm and Sam come running up. Sarah puts her arm around Adam and starts to comfort him.

"That object..." Malcolm starts, pointing to a white pyramid in One's chest. "That object is important. I faintly remember it. Pittacus mentioned it can change the outcome of this war."

"Well, go think it over while we clean up!" Sam says excitedly to his dad. Sam then walks over to One and starts to clean her up from her fall. "It looks like they were going to cut off her head." Sam says to me.

I'm not paying attention. I have picked up the white pyramid and a scene has instantly started to play in my head.

I'm in a meadow, tall grass up to my knees surrounds me as far as the eye can see. About twenty feet away is an old oak tree, and a person is standing under it. He turns around and reveals himself to be Pittacus Lore.

"Hello, Number Four. By now I know that at least you have found One's chest. I died a long time ago, in Malcolm Goode's bunker, but that doesn't matter. What does matter, though, is that you've found the object that can change the outcome of this war. What you are holding is a Lorien Life Crystal. Not many know about this substance, it is even more rare than Loralite. It has the ability to bring the dead back to life. It takes about one minute, and will unwrap itself to cover the whole person in the white crystal material. When it is finished, it will fold back up into this little triangle." Pittacus explains.

"How did you know I am Four, and how are you talking to me if you're dead?" I ask.

"Like I said, this is a Life Crystal. Not only can you bring back the dead, but you can also communicate with them. You just think of the person you want to talk to, and then hold the crystal. You will be teleported in your dream to here, but instead of me it will be the one you thought of." He explains.

"Did you know about the other Garde on Earth?"

"Of course I did, they came here with me. But my time is up, Number Four. Each of the ten Garde in prophecy is a reincarnation of a Lorien Elder. Ten is Loridas reborn. One of you is me, Pittacus Lore, reborn. Only that one person can land the fatal blow on Setråkus Ra and finish this war, with the help of Number Ten. Number Ten is the heir of Ra, and therefore the key to winning this war. That is why Setråkus wanted her. Save her, Number Four. Good luck, and I wish you well." Pittacus finishes and starts to fade away.

"But her legacy, what does it do?" I scream before he totally disappears.

"Assegai Manipulation... For good, not evil." Pittacus whispers before he is gone for good. Suddenly I'm back at the zoo parking lot with Adam and Sarah leaning over me with scared looks on their faces.

"Are you okay?" Sarah asks. "You fell over and started to have spasms while sweating buckets. Then you dropped this thing."

"I remember!" Malcolm shouts happily. "The pyramid-"

"Can revive the dead." I finish his statement as I place the crystal on One's stomach, who is now cut off of the pole and laid flat on the ground, thanks to Sam.

The white pyramid unfolds and starts to spread over One's body, just like Pittacus had said.

"What's going on?" Sarah asks worriedly.

I put my arm around her waist. "Don't worry, I'm reviving One." I respond calmly.

The crystal begins to refold until it is a pyramid again. I throw it back into the chest and then crouch beside One's still lifeless body. Adam joins me on the other side of her, and we wait. He places his hand on her heart, and suddenly he takes it back excitedly.

"Her heartbeat is back." He says with a smile.

Suddenly her eyes fly open and she slams one arm into me and the other into Adam. We fly back ten feet and land on our backs. We sit up to see One looking in my direction with fright in her eyes.

"Who are you?" She says confusedly, with a little nervousness behind it.

Suddenly my ankle begins to get cold, so cold it is becoming unbearable. I grab it and start crying out in agony, rolling back and forth across the ground. Sarah drops to my side and rolls up my pant leg once I calm down a bit. The scar of Number One's death is gone, now only Two, Three, and Eight's scars remain.

"Is that enough for you?" Adam says behind One's back.

She spins around. "Adam!" One says happily and hugs him.

I stand up and walk over to her, my hand outstretched. "Hello, One. I am Number Four."

****Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter will have more of Six, Nine, and Mar. The idea for this chapter popped into my head and I had to write it down immediately, so it came out first! Anyway, please review and I hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4- Six

****So, I hope that last chapter wasn't too bad of a cliffhanger because I'm not planning to go back to John's view for at least one chapter, maybe two. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

The Time for Ten - Chapter 4

"New York? We can't go to New York, we need to be in West Virginia!" Marina says, panicked.

"Calm down, calm down. I just wanted to get out of there. We can go wherever is needed now." Kal says in response.

"Wait, does anyone know where John could be?" I ask.

"I bet by now he has gotten out of Chicago. The Mogs are probably all over that shit hole." Nine answers.

"I thought you liked that city?" Marina questions.

"I did until the Mogs moved in next door." He says in response.

Suddenly my ankle starts to become cold. "Marina, this is nothing to get angry about, calm down your legacy." I say to her. The coldness is becoming more intense.

"It's not me, I fell it too." She says.

"Me three." Nine adds.

That's when the pain becomes unbearable. Nine and I drop to the floor and cup our ankles, while Marina stays standing, not as affected by the feeling because of her legacy. Luckily, it subsides in about a minute. I roll up my pant leg to see that my scar for Number One is gone, Nine's and Marina's are gone too.

"What does that mean?" Marina asks in confusion.

"I don't know, but hopefully something good for once." I answer.

"Then this'll make me sound like a downer, but I can't teleport all five of us again for another hour. We will have to go into the city for now." Kal says.

"We're already in the city! Just an alleyway behind some buildings." James says in response.

With that we all walk out of the alley and onto the main road. We ask for directions to Times Square, and when we arrive we just look around in awe. The centre is amazing, so many people and bright lights and food! I've always wanted to fit in for a day, and now is my chance.

"Lets meet back here in fifty minutes, okay?" I say to everyone, who all nod in agreement. I grab Marina's hand and we run to the M&M's store.

I haven't had chocolate for years. Luckily I hadn't given Nine his credit card back, so Mar and I go all out. We fill our bags with M&M's, Hershey Kisses, and everything we could think of. When we are done, we walk outside and sit on some steps. We start gulping down the candy, sharing stories and laughing as if we were normal teenage girls. It felt great. Then a man sits down next to us, about three feet away. He is wearing a tan trench-coat and a fedora. After a while he looks past us at the Broadway Play screen advertisements, and I see his eyes, black and endless. I quickly look away and tell Mar in a whisper.

"What time is it?" She asks quietly.

I look up at the big screen in the center of the square. "One thirty-five. Its been an hour. Lets go find the others before the Mogs notice it's us." I answer in a whisper.

Mar and I wait another minute to make our leaving more casual, and then we stand up and walk toward the meeting spot. I already see Nine, Kal, and James waiting around a lamppost. But the other thing I see is disturbing. Inside the McDonalds are around fifty Mogs, all with blasters in their back pockets, all staring at either the three of them or the two of us. I start in full sprint toward the three. Mar notices what I saw and takes off, reaching them in a couple seconds thanks to her super speed.

"Get ready!" I yell to them as Mar points out the situation. They all grab hands and stare at me, worry in their eyes. I take a quick glance behind me in time to see the Mog with the fedora starting to shoot his cannon. I create a forcefield around myself and keep running. The blast is absorbed but destroys the field, and now it's just me versus Mr. Fedora. I turn invisible, hoping to confuse the Mog, but I see he has now but on glasses and is looking straight at my swerving body. _ They can see invisibility_, I think to myself. Mar's hand is just twenty feet away now, reaching out toward me. I dodge and swerve until I'm about five feet away, and then the Mog shoots. I can't do anything, the run has tired me out. The blast hits me square in the back and sends me sprawling to the ground, but my hand catches Marina's and my vision depletes to a small dot, and then expands into a field of tall grass with a single oak tree.

"So this is what West Virginia looks like..." James says casually while Marina rushes over to heal me.

"I'm so sorry, Six. I should've stayed back to help you." Mar apologizes to me.

"It's fine." I manage to grunt while the healing starts.

Suddenly I hear gun clicks all around me, possibly hundreds. The five of us look around to see heads poking out from the tall grass.

"Hello, Number Six," A women about my height with red hair says. "Remember me?"

xxxxx

I wake up hours later in a cell. I look through the bars to see Marina across the hall. Nine is to the left cell of her, and Kal is to the right cell. I'm guessing that James is next door to my cell. There is a Mog standing on either end of the five allotted cells.

"How long have we been here?" I ask to Mar.

"Shut up, Six." One of the Mogs says to me.

"About three hours." Mar answers.

"I said, quiet." The Mog says more sharply.

"No, you said; 'Shut up, Six.'" Nine says in a sassy tone.

The Mog takes a daring step toward Nine, and Mar responds by freezing his left pointer and middle finger together. Nine then drops the Mog's blaster to the ground by breaking its sheath with telekinesis.

"I'm not afraid to call back-up." The Mog says strictly to the both of them.

"Ooh, so scary." I say sarcastically.

That breaks his final straw, and he storms off down the hall. I think the five of us simultaneously think, _one down, one to go_.

I see Kal in a meditating pose, her eyes forced shut in concentration. Suddenly, the other Mog starts talking to nobody in particular.

"No, I'm not leaving. Yes, I know I don't have a chance against you. No, I will not unlock your cage. No, I won't get the keys. I said NO! I WON'T GET THE KEYS!" The Mog begins screaming his thoughts, and it is slightly terrifying. His hand starts to slowly move toward the keys on his belt. "What's going on?" He knits his eyebrows in concentration and his hand starts to move away from his belt. Kal forces her eyes closed even more, and is starting to shiver. The Mog's hand is moving toward the keys again, faster this time. "Stop it. Whoever is doing that, stop! I SAID STOP!" Now the Mog is screaming in panic, but in agony. Whatever Kal is doing, it can hurt his mind. His hands close around the keys, and then his legs start to move. His footsteps are slow, but are moving toward the cell next to me. _James must be in there_, I think to myself. The Mog finally reaches the cell, and a hand pokes out and snags the keys. Then Kal stops focusing and falls over, out of energy. I use my telekinesis to take the Mog's dagger from his belt; with Nine holding down his arms and Mar his legs, he's hopeless. I press the dagger to his throat.

"What's the fastest way out of here?" I ask forcefully.

"I can't tell you that." He says in a panic.

"I said, where is the nearest exit." I say and press the dagger farther against his throat, with a little blood starting to seep out.

"Down the hall ahead, take the spiral stairs to the seventeenth floor, then go down the left hallway. It takes you outside near the old house!" The Mog spits out with worry in his voice.

"Thank you for your participation." I respond as I shove the dagger into his neck. He disintegrates into ash.

James walks around the corner with the keys in his hand. He opens all of our cells and we huddle up.

"Somebody is going to be sent here soon because of that other Mog." I say with Kal slung over my shoulders, still passed out. That's when the siren goes off.

"Run!" Nine screams as we run down the hall the Mog described. Cells fly by, and sometimes we pass one with a human in it. Then a voice starts talking in my head.

"Six? Six are you there?" It's Ella.

"Ella! Yes, yes I'm here! Are you awake now?" I respond in my head.

"Of course! But I woke up in a bed here in the dungeon. Then the alarm went off, and my door swung open! I ran the opposite way of all the Mogs, and then I came across a room that was freezing, but inside was Eight's body and two others, they are all Loric!" She says excitedly.

"That's amazing, Ella! Where are you? We are in the West Virginia base too!" We are nearing the intersection with the spiral stairs.

"You're nearby, my mind is telling me that." She says in response. "Um..." It sounds like she's concentrating. "Take a right there! I am at the end of the hall!" She finishes with excitement.

I stop the group. "Ella is telling me she's down the hall to the right up there, and that she has Eight and the other dead Garde. Mar and I will go get her, you two need to get out!"

We turn back the way we came to see Mogs storming down the hall, blasters at a ready stance.

I turn to Nine and hand over Kal. "Go. We'll be fine." I say.

Our eyes hold a little longer than expected, and he runs his hand through my hair.

"Not the time!" I say and push him away, although I can't help but grin.

The Mogs are rapidly closing the gap on us. Nine and James race up the stairs while Mar and I dodge around the corner. I throw a forcefield up in front of the hallway we just came from and watch the Mogs slam into it and fall to the ground, some of them even turning to ash. Marina and I turn around and charge down the hall, this time sticking together. Then I can see Ella at the end of the hall.

"Ella!" Mar screams in joy, but the moment is quickly killed off by Mar slamming into a metal fist that has popped out of a doorway. She falls to the ground, unconscious.

Five steps out from the doorway, twirling a new metal ball in his left hand. He has an eyepatch over his eye that was taken by Mar, and he is limping on his left foot because of the icicle stabbed through his right, also caused by Mar.

"Well, it looks like she's not taking my 'other fucking eye.'" He says with a smirk. He punches at me but I block it with my forcefield legacy. "Forcefields... Interesting."

I lunge at him and catch him by surprise, so we both go tumbling into the room he was before standing in. His metal ball goes rolling into the corner. We tussle on the ground until he manages to kick me off. I immediately stand up and turn invisible. I walk over to the ball and put it in my pocket, now having two of that type.

"Shit..." He says and looks around the room, passing over me multiple times.

I walk up to his side and punch him in the gut. He doubles over, clutching his stomach. I punch the side of his head and he crumbles to the ground, clearly weakened already. I turn visible again and see Ella dragging Marina by the doorway, toward the end of the hall. I face Five again. He is sitting up against the wall. I grab his knife from a table and put it inches away from his eye.

"I'm not afraid to take it out, so you better answer my questions or else you'll be blind." I tell him.

He gulps and nods in agreement.

"Who is in the freezer down the hall?" I ask.

"Eight, Two, and Three. They took One with them to Chicago along with her chest." He answers.

"Why would they need her chest?"

"The contents don't get destroyed. Once both the Cepan and the Garde die, any Garde can open the chest."

"Where's your chest? Is it with Two and Three's?" I question.

He nods. "They are in the room to the left of the bodies."

"Last question," I start and move the knife closer to his eye, "why does Setråkus want Ella?"

"She is his heir, and the only one who can weaken him, but only Pittacus's descendant can deliver the final blow to defeat him."

"Do you know who the descendant is?" I say forcefully.

He nods. As he opens his mouth to speak, a Mog cannon blast fires just over my head. As the second one fires, I send it back with telekinesis and the cannon explodes, along with its owner.

"We'll speak later." I say and slam Five's head into the wall to knock him unconscious. I sling him over my shoulder.

I look out the door and see ice balls flying toward where the intersection is. I create a forcefield barrier and the ice stops coming, allowing me to run out and to the now conscious Marina.

"Here, take Five. You can take Eight also, if you want. I'll take Two and Three, plus a chest with my telekinesis. I suggest you grab one too. Ella can snag the third." I tell Mar. I turn to Ella. "Can you carry a chest?"

"I'm not weak." Ella says with a smirk. "Of course."

I walk into the freezer and see Mar smiling down at Eight's body. I personally think it's slightly creepy. This is the first time any of the Garde have seen Two and Three. It looks as though they've kept aging while they were dead. Two looks about fourteen, and has red-brown hair, freckles, and broken black glasses. Three seems to be about thirteen, and has strong facial features. He also looks like he used to be very tan. I take a look at Eight. He looks just like he did when he died, a hole in his chest and everything else. Marina puts her hands on his chest and heals him, but he is still dead. I look at her and nod. She slings Eight onto her other shoulder, and I pick up Two and Three. Ella comes around the corner, holding one chest in her arms and three in the air with telekinesis.

"Six... They had your chest too!" Ella says with a grunt because of the weight.

I pick up two chest from her and levitate them in the air. Marina takes the third, and we leave Ella only holding one chest, Number Two's.

"Okay, are you guys ready to escape? I've been holding up that wall for a while now, so there are probably many Mogs. I'll go first, Ella second, and Mar third. I'll hold the forcefield around us for as long as possibly, but it takes a lot of my energy. Can you use telekinesis to disarm and kill as many as possible?" I finish with the question for both of them.

They nod. "So we need to go up those stairs, and then down the hall. Are the others going to meet us in the house?" Marina asks.

"Probably. Lets do this." I answer.

The three of us slide out into the hallway. We have seven Garde, one unconscious and three dead. We also have four chests. That limits our use for telekinesis. We walk confidently toward my barrier and stand in our line.

"Lets kill these assholes." I say and pull down my forcefield, letting the Mogs swarm in on top of us.

****Hey, guys! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Like I said, the next chapter is also going to be with this group, not with John. Anyway, please review and I'll see you guys soon!**


	5. Chapter 5- Six

****Hey, guys! I'm back with another chapter. I don't have too much to say so lets get right into it...**

The Time for Ten - Chapter 5

As soon as the forcefield comes down, so do the Mogs. I put the forcefield around us Garde and allow Marina and Ella to take over the fight, I have too much on my plate already. Around us I hear blasters going off and Mogs turning to ash. We reach the stairs and start to climb up when a loud bang echoes through the corridor below us. A huge burst of flame shoots past the stairway entrance, destroying all the Mogs in its path. I sigh, but then quickly suck it back in when the flames jump up toward us. We speed up the stairs and onto the seventeenth floor to find about twenty Mogs with loaded cannons pointing at us. Marina holds out her hand and, one by one, each blaster turns to ice. Ella shortly after stabs each Mog in the heart with their own dagger using telekinesis. _They make a good team_, I think to myself as we flee towards the exit. When we are around forty feet from the stairs leading to sunlight, a piken leaps out from a ceiling overhang and smashes my forcefield bubble, sending the three of us sprawling across the floor. As I get up, I see the flames slowly making their way toward us.

"Mar, freeze its legs, I'm going for the eyes! Ella, grab a chest and get out of here!" I yell over the chaos.

Marina does so and I run in with a recently found dagger on the ground. I turn invisible about five feet away and it swings its ugly head around, then I land on its face. I jab the dagger into the left eye, then the right, and watch its eyeballs roll down the hall toward the oncoming flames. The piken has already accepted defeat. It is lying on the ground, bleeding out. I stab the dagger into its heart and leave it there. Marina and I pick up our dropped belongings and race to the exit.

We hear a loud thunk from outside, and then a body hits the ground.

"No!" Kal screams, and then a gunshot goes off, followed by another dull thud as someone hits the ground.

"Don't move." Says a voice, the same voice belonging to the woman who had captured us earlier, and Nine and Four months ago.

Mar and I race outside to see Agent Walker pointing a gun at Kal's head, and Nine and James on the ground. James is bleeding out, and Mar rushes to heal him. Walker takes out another gun and shoots Mar in the leg, sending her screaming in agony as she crumples to the ground. She then points this gun at my head. Ella is nowhere to be seen. I drop the bodies and chests I was carrying.

"Hello again, Six. I see you tried to skip your interrogation, but things didn't work out too well, did they?" Agent Walker says to me with a feeling of power in her voice.

"Why are you against us? What did we ever do to you before all of this?" I ask. Kal gives multiple glances at James, tears running down her face and whimpering.

"The Mogadorians wanted to trade weapons, and to pay for theirs they asked us to hunt down specific kids, just like you and Mr. Sass over there." She points at Nine.

"I thought we left you for dead in Dulce." I say with a questioning tone.

"Setråkus came and found me. They nursed me back to health, and sent me out again. I've been guarding West Virginia for a while now, but it looks like I've done my duty. Ra has been even more mad now that his top general is dead, killed by his own traitorous son." She explains.

"Wait... Do you mean Adam?" I ask with instant regret.

"Yes, how do you know his name? You have Malcolm and Sam Goode with you, don't you? He figured this would happen. Five has been our master plan for a long time, and even he proved fruitless, cause now you're here retrieving what you've only just lost!" Walker starts to say, more anger growing in her voice.

"You do know the Mogs eventual plan is, right?" I ask slowly.

"Yeah, to kill off you guys so no harm is done to Earth." She answers.

"Wrong. They are trying to kill us off like they did our kind, our whole planet. We are the only Loriens left. We are the Lorien Legacies, and we were sent here to train against the Mogs. They only want to take all of Earth's resources for their own, and then they will dump this place and look for a new planet to destroy. The Ten of prophecy are resurrections of the elders, and we are destined to finish off the Mogs, as they did to us. You need to help us, Walker, the Mogs are the evil ones, not us." I explain everything to her.

"Why should I listen to you?" Agent Walker asks cautiously, her guard letting down a bit.

"You shouldn't." I answer strongly and whip her gun out of her hands with telekinesis. It goes flying back toward the entrance to the cave.

I dive for her knees, and we tussle on the ground. She pins me down long enough to shoot at Kal, who is still in shock, and she falls to the ground with a bullet in her thigh. I flip Walker over and pin her down, and with my enhanced strength she can't do too much.

"One thing you should've picked up on after John and Nine is to never mess with the Garde." I whisper to her face. I'm about to twist Walker's neck to finish her off when another gunshot rings, and blood starts to seep out of her head.

I look to my left and see Ella standing in the entryway. She has Two's chest at her feet and a gun held shakily in her hands. She suddenly drops the gun to the ground as if it turned into poison. Then she runs over to Marina.

I look over to see all the others passed out from a knock on the head or gunfire. I race to my chest, open it, and pull out my healing stone. I place it on Mar first, as she can also heal. Then we wake up Nine, and then Kal. That's when we realize something is wrong. James' chest isn't moving, and his face has gone pale. Marina puts her power into him, but there is no sign of life. She looks at Kal and tries to say something, but the words don't come out. Kal sits down next to James and starts to cry uncontrollably. We decide to let her be.

I walk back over to the chests and open mine again to see a familiar item. I pull out what looks like a roll of duct tape, but is actually a Loric mending fabric. I drag the still unconscious Five to his chest and place his hand on the lock. The chest clicks open, and the item on top is the two halves of Nine's rod. Nine quickly grabs them and looks somberly at them, until I wound the fabric around the two split ends and put them together. The fabric glows bright gold, and then disappears. What's left is Nine's fixed rod, which he excitedly thanks me for.

"Ella, can you communicate with Four?" I ask her. "We should meet up quickly."

Ella nods and closes her eyes. A few minutes later they pop back open and she appears excited. "They say to go to a town in Southern Missouri called Haltsville. Oh, and One is back alive! That's what the icy feeling was!"

"Back _alive_?" Nine says with emphasis.

"But... How?" Marina adds.

"One had a Lorien Life Crystal in her chest!" Ella says happily.

I look over to Kal, who we now have attention of.

"Wait... I can bring James back?" She asks with a sniffle.

"Yes! So lets go and save him!" Ella says and runs off toward Eight's body.

Five starts to stir and I stomp him in the head again. _That should last a while_, I think.

The five of us gather the dead and unconscious bodies and pile them together, and we make sure each person holds their chest. Then we all grab onto Kal's and the others hands.

"I'll probably pass out after carrying this many people." Kal points out with still red eyes.

"Just go!" I yell as the flames finally erupt through the entrance we exited from just mere minutes ago. The tall grass starts to catch fire too.

Then my vision spirals to blackness, and expands again to see a dilapidated farmhouse with a huge back-lawn. A blue Subaru convertible pulls into the driveway, and when the people jump out it's as if we are at a circus. First Sarah and John from the front, and then Malcolm and Sam from the back. Along with the Goode's, a Mog boy and a girl with long blond hair jump out of the back. Sam runs around to the trunk, and an onslaught of seven Chimaera come running or flying up to us. John walks up and gives Marina and I a hug.

"Glad you're okay." He whispers in my ear. Then he looks over at the pile of bodies and chests we have behind us. "It looks like you guys had one hell of a party." He says for everyone to hear.

I chuckle. "Well, four of them are dead and one unconscious, who by the way we should tie up or lock in the basement or something."

"Oh, I have just the trick!" The blond girl says excitedly as she crouches down to her chest. She pulls out two blue bracelets. "These expand once put on until they cover the whole body, and they won't come off unless the person agrees to be 100% on the Loric side, and of course it can read their mind, so they can't lie." She finishes with a smirk. "Oh, and I'm One by the way. It's great to be alive again." She says as she shakes my, Mar, and Nine's hands. She walks over and puts the bracelet on the now separated Five, and they expand just like she said. "Oh, but there is one downside to all of this." She says and points to the four dead bodies.

"That's right, I forgot to mention..." John starts. "The crystal can only heal three people for each pyramid, and we've already used it once."

"So you mean-" I start.

"Only two of these four can come back from the dead." John finishes my thought.

We all look around at each other simultaneously thinking, _who are we going to save?_

****I'm actually leaving that last part up to you guys. Who do you want back to life? The options are Eight, Two, Three, and James. There isn't necessarily only one Loric Life Crystal either... Anyway, thanks for reading and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6- Four, Marina, & Six

****Hey, guys! With the vote for who comes back, there's been a tie. I picked the character I think you guys truly wanted most. Hope you enjoy! :)**

The Time for Ten - Chapter 6

I call Nine and Six into the house for a meeting, and I have the others sort out the bodies and chests. Marina and Ella head off to a shed to prepare it for the ones we don't revive in a couple minutes. The three of us walk inside the house and turn right to be in the kitchen. The two sit down on the barstools and I pace back and forth.

"Well... What're your thoughts?" I ask them.

Six looks down and Nine takes it as a good time to go first.

"We definitely have to bring back Eight, I mean, he's already a part of us, and his death hit all of us hard, especially Marina." He says guiltily.

Six looks up again. "I vote we also bring back James. They helped us escape a situation we probably wouldn't have survived. Plus, Kal is really hurt right now. She watched her own brother get shot in the stomach."

"See, the thing is-" I start but am quickly interrupted by One racing inside.

"Guys, I developed legacies while I was dead. Man, that sounds weird... Anyway, come check it out!" She says excitedly, obviously oblivious to the fact that we were having a serious conversation.

We follow One outside to see the group huddled around a giant puddle, which wasn't there before. One swirls her hands in a circular motion, and a ball of water begins to appear, although it is not very large.

"I'm just trying this for the first time, so I'm not very good, but I can control water!" One explains.

"So hydrokinesis?" Malcolm asks.

"Sure. Also, check this out!" One adds. She then waves her right hand up and down toward the puddle, and the reflections begin to disappear, and soon there is no reflection at all. Then she closes her eyes to focus, and a lightning bolt flashes down and slams into the water, knocking us all off of our feet.

"Elecomun and photokinesis... Interesting." Malcolm says. "I remember some legacies from the list Pittacus had given me."

"Wait, so if you had more legacies, does that mean the other numbers will too?" Marina asks.

"Two and Three probably will, I'm not sure about Eight though, since he only died two days ago." Sam says.

"Well, that settles it. We are reviving Eight and Two today, and the others whenever we find the Life Crystal stash." Six states confidently.

"What about James?" Kal says quietly. It's pretty much the first time she has spoken since he died.

Six walks over and gives her a hug, and then holds her by the shoulders. "We will find the other crystals and bring him back as soon as we can, I promise." She says with sincerity.

Kal nods and gives a small smile. "Thank you guys for taking us in so kindly... We were afraid you ten would be slightly hostile considering your situation."

"Of course we would take in any Garde! The more the merrier, am I right?" I say and get a few chuckles.

"Well, lets do this shit!" Nine says excitedly and rushes over to the chests. "Which one has the Life Crystal?"

I walk over and open One's chest. I grab the pyramid and then walk over to the bodies. "Eight first?" I ask.

Marina nods eagerly and crouches down next to his body. I crouch down on his other side and place the pyramid on his chest. The pyramid hums to life and starts to spread over his body. After about a minute, the pyramid retracts and I pick it up. Eight lies motionless for a couple seconds, but then his chest slowly starts to rise and fall, and his eyes slowly flutter open.

"Ma... Mar... Marina?" Those are his first words.

Marina tears up and then kisses him on the lips, right in front of everybody. Ella looks away awkwardly and Six squeezes her hand. When they finally stop, Eight sits up and looks around.

"Miss me?" He asks with a smile on his face.

"Welcome back! All you missed was the meeting of two new Garde, One's revival, and the joining of a Mog to our side. Eight, meet Adam and One." I explain and point to the respective people.

"Hey there." He says to them.

Adam smiles and waves back in response.

"Now for Two?" Six asks.

I nod and walk over to the girl. She has aged while dead, as odd as that sounds. Maybe it's a Loric thing? I place the pyramid on her stomach, and it spreads out again. As the pyramid retracts into its normal shape, it turns black instead of white. When I try to pick it up, it disintegrates. Two is lying still longer than One and Eight did. I walk up cautiously and poke her. Nothing happens. I shake her by the shoulders, and then she opens her eyes. They are totally dark green and pierce into mine. Suddenly, I feel lightheaded, and I fall onto Two's lap unconscious.

xxxxx

John falls onto Two's lap as he tries to wake her up. Eight tenses up next to me. I run over and lift up John to find him passed out. I try to move him away from Two, but their hands are sealed together with some unknown force.

"It always seems to be John who is caught in these coma things." Six states.

I walk backward to Eight and he puts his arm around me.

"What should we do?" He asks everyone.

That's when I notice Sarah is missing.

"Guys, where's Sarah?" I ask.

"I haven't seen her since Eight was revived." Ella tells us.

Six locks eye contact with me, and I realize what she is thinking.

"Mar and I are going out to the forest." Six says. "One of you go check on Five, and another watch out for John and Two. Everyone else, go train or something."

"Why can't I come?" Nine asks with longing eyes.

"This is girl stuff, I don't think you want to get knee deep in that." I tell him.

He nods and shows a look of agreement. "True. Just don't die on me." He says with his eyes focused on Six.

"It's just the forest, we'll be fine." I say, not realizing I've interrupted a moment. I shy off.

"We'll be going now." Six says.

We turn around and first head to the house. Six opens a kitchen drawer to see the small pocket knives missing. She storms back out and stalks to the forest.

"So..." I start as I catch up. "Are you and Nine a thing?" I ask excitedly.

"This isn't the time to talk about it." Six answers grumpily.

"Oh, come on. It's the perfect time! Nobody else is around!" I say and push her to a seat on a stump. "Spill."

She sighs. "Yes, I like Nine, and he likes me, but I've lost so many people I love in this war, and I don't want any relationship because that adds another person."

"Nine is strong, he won't die on you, I promise." I say in response.

Six puts her head in her hands and sighs again. "I want to go see Sarah by myself. I just think it'll work out better." She says.

I feel hurt inside, but nod and walk back to the yard. After I turn the corner of the house, Eight teleports next me.

"They're gone, John and Two. They just disappeared." He says in a panic.

xxxxx

I keep walking through the forest until I hear cracking sounds, the sound of breaking bark. I head toward the sound to find Sarah chucking knives at trees. None of the knives are on the ground, all of them are sticking out of the tree at some point.

"Aim getting better?" I ask her.

She shrugs and throws another knife. This one hits another square on the handle, and therefore slices the rubber handle in half.

"Why did you come out here?" I question.

She sighs. "I feel like John's been neglecting me since the fight in Chicago."

"Between you and him or the Mogs?" I ask, trying to lighten the mood.

"The Mogs." She answers sullenly.

"He has a lot on his mind, you know, being the so-called leader and all." I say.

"I know, I know... It's just, I want to spend some time with him. I don't care when or how long, he just hasn't had time." She responds.

"Well, now wouldn't be a good time to mention that he has fallen into another coma then?" I say as Eight suddenly appears between us.

"Hate to interrupt, but John and Two disappeared. Like, poof! Now they're gone." He explains.

Sarah and I race forward and each grab one hand, and then all three of us teleport.

xxxxx

Six, Eight, and Sarah appear at my side.

"What exactly happened?" Six asks.

"I was sitting on the ground next to them, and suddenly I felt a gust of wind. Then when I turned around, they were gone!" Ella explains with awe.

So at least nobody took them. That's a good thing. "What do we do now? And where's Kal?" I ask.

"She's in one of the bedrooms. She's attempting to brainwash Five with that legacy she used to move the Mog. What's it called again? Convinco?" Eight explains.

"Yes, convinco. Crayton mentioned it." Ella says with a saddened tone.

Just then, Kal teleports to the middle of our huddle.

"Guys, I think I put too much effort into Five. He's breathing, but he's also not waking up." She tells us.

"As in-" I start to say when a large purple vortex opens from above us.

All of us instinctively roll away, and then out pops John and Two, fully awake.

"Guys, meet Number Two." John says.

"Hey guys!" Two says excitedly.

"She can time travel." John finishes with a line that makes us all amazed.

****Hope you guys liked the chapter! Yeah, they weren't in another coma, calm down. I tried to chill out on the action because the past five chapters were filled with it. Is this something I should continue writing occasionally? Even this chapter had some action in it... Anyway, thanks for your continuous support and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7- Four, Marina, & Six

****Hey, guys! So yeah, Two can time-travel... Pretty nifty, right? Anyway, on with the story!**

The Time for Ten - Chapter 7

"_Time_ Travel? That's fucking amazing!" Nine yells.

"Yeah! When I died, I went to some place that was like a meadow, and my cepan was there. He had my chest, and we practiced. I got four legacies while dead, and one of them is time-travel!" Two explains.

"What're the others?" I ask.

"Sonokinesis, thermokinesis, and x-ray vision!" Two says happily.

"So it looks like we have the Garde who sneaks us around... Two paired with Eight or Kal would be a strong team." Six says.

"Six, I need to tell you something." I say to her. Nine gives me a glare as we walk by.

"Back in Chicago, when I first picked up the Life Crystal, Pittacus started talking to me. He explained how the crystal worked, and he also said that the only way to defeat Setråkus Ra is a combination of Ella and Pittacus' heir. Ella is the resurrection of Loridas, the tenth elder." I explain.

"Wait, did Pittacus tell you about any of us, like who we are the heirs of?" Six asks.

"No, but I want to go ask him now. Also, when I was in my coma thing, I realized that Ella isn't just the heir of Loridas, but also of Setråkus." I say softly.

"You can't mean-" Six starts.

"Ella's parents are Loridas and Setråkus Ra. Ra is an elder, and one of us is his resurrection. That's why Ella could hurt him with her assegai manipulation, because they're related." I tell her.

"And that's why he didn't want her killed, only captured... He cares for her." Six finishes my thoughts. "Go contact Pittacus. I'll tell Mar what's up." I turn away. "And John," I turn back again. "Don't let Ella know."

I nod a walk up to the old house. I take a right and walk up the stairs, every single one creaking as I step. I find a bed and lay down in it, and then close my eyes.

_Pittacus... Please answer... We need guidance..._ I think inside my head. A vague image of the field and oak tree start to appear. _C'mon, please? We want to know more about which elder we are..._

The image focuses and Pittacus pops into view, again under the oak tree.

"So you want to know of the elders." He says in a questioning tone.

"Yes, we feel it's about time we knew who we are the resurrections of." I answer.

"Very well then." He says after a minute. "I won't tell you exactly who is who, but I can tell you the Story of the Elders."

"Should I sit down for this?" I say with a smirk.

Pittacus looks over his shoulders and gives a slight smile. "Possibly." He answers.

"Long, long ago, before the ten were born, even before Lorien was at it's Great Loric Age, me, along with eight others, formed a group called the Elders. We believed it was our destiny to save Lorien. We found the Phoenix Stones scattered across Lorien, and when all played together at the same time, a miracle happens; you can rebirth a planet. We elders did so for Lorien, and it became a thriving center. Along with the rebirth, the Legacies of the Garde were released, and the Chimaera, of which you have seven. The legacies, as you know, are superhuman powers. Each Garde can earn up to five legacies, along with three master legacies. Unless, of course, you are an heir of the elders. If you are one of the ten heirs, like you Ten of Prophecy are, then you can earn up to seven legacies and five master legacies. Anyway, back to the story. Now I will teach you the start of the nine Elders. Lets start with Periander, the first elder. Periander was a marvelous warrior. He had many of the rare legacies, including cobalt blasts and impervious skin. He was known for teleporting and creating water shows with his best friend, Solon. Solon is the second elder. He was a master with hydrokinesis and photokinesis. He would always tend to the gardens and make water slides for the children. The third elder is Cleobulus. She was a calm woman; she never went into the fights us other eight had. She was important because she could heal. She could also breath underwater, and that was helpful for Periander and Solon because she could do the behind the scenes work. One day, though, Cleobulus had a nervous breakdown. She had only those two legacies for hundreds of years, when suddenly after this outbreak, she gained many multiple more, including night vision and invisibility. This leads us onto our next elder, Thales. Thales loved to see how others reacted to his actions, and so he did many odd stunts to gain attention, including running up the side of a mountain using antigravity, and talking to animals to have them do weird things. He also did things like causing small natural disasters by controlling seismic waves. He really was a nuisance... The fifth elder is Chilon. He was a quiet man who often liked to hide in the shadows, but when it came to action he proved to be one of the strongest of all. He had super speed, agility, hearing, and strength, making him an oddly powerful Garde. He had these as legacies for a long time, but then finally developed his final regular legacy, an energy shield projection. This legacy created a forcefield-like shield in any direction from where an attack is being made. Chilon used his extra alterations to his abilities to his advantage, and was often the one to win training sessions. Bias is the next elder, elder six. She was a very strong Garde. She had super strength and could control all the elements. She enjoyed being around others, but was very defiant about falling in love because it could lead to heartbreak. She developed a brand new legacy which allowed her to create forcefields. She also developed the ability to rapidly heal and to duplicate herself up to four times. She was an amazing fighter and could take down any opponent if she was in the mood. Elder seven is named Trantus. She was the most unusual of the elders. Her main power revolved around time-travel, but she could also take legacies from another Garde and give them to herself, but both Gardes can still use the power. She also had sensior and was an illusionist. She enjoyed playing games with herself, or what we believed to be herself, until we learned that she could see and speak with ghosts on her command. She may not have been the strongest fighter, but she helped us to sneak around and complete missions. The eighth elder is named Loridas. I assume you already know about her. Loridas was not originally part of the Elders, she joined about twenty years before the Great War, although she had been born the same time as me and the others. She only seemed young because she was an Aeternus. She also had crazily accurate telepathy and later developed precognition and assegai manipulation. As you already know, Ella is the daughter of Loridas and Setråkus, but is the resurrection of Loridas, and only the heir of Setråkus. Loridas is also the one who cast the spell on you and your chests. Setråkus is the ninth elder. It does not surprise you because you've already pieced everything together. Ra wants to be the most powerful Loric there ever was, and nothing can stop him in his path. When we sent the Ten of Prophecy to Earth, he had to figure out how to stop you, and then followed pursuit. This whole war is about Ra wanting to be the best. Before Setråkus had gone evil, he could fly. It was a magnificent legacy and not the most common either. As soon as an elder caught word of him going to the Mogs, the other seven elders and I turned on him, and with the use of an ultra powerful Xitharis stone, we transferred the power from Ra to me. Shortly after this event, Ra left Lorien to join the Mogadorians. At some point with them, he developed his final legacies, many of which you now know. His most powerful legacy is the ability to take away other's legacies for periods of time. Ra is one of the most dangerous Garde to ever live. Now for the tenth and final elder, me, Pittacus Lore. I was originally a normal Garde, recieving powers like the other elders. After the point of the flight legacy transference though, I started to develop legacies like a madman. After the course of one year, I had developed every single legacy there was ever created, some even the other elders haven't seen. This is why I'm the only one who can fight Setråkus, I'm the only one left with an element of surprise. That's why Loridas and I created your charm and sent you ten away, to build up your legacies and have the element of surprise. Of course, Setråkus knows every legacy the six of you who fought him have, plus Number Five's because he was a traitor for so many years. But, because of your discovery of the Life Crystal and the fact that none of you have gained a master legacy, the element of surprise can still be held. And one of you precious ten Garde have the power that I once held, and much more, because in the years of my death, even though the surface of Lorien is dead, the inside has been brewing. Just recently, fifty new legacies erupted out of Lorien's volcano and were sent blasting toward Earth. Figuratively speaking, of course. My point is, the legacies are a special gift sent to you by us elders and our Phoenix Stones found in your chests. Use them to bring back Lorien. I know you ten are strong enough to do this. You all are Lorien's Legacies. Revive Number Three, train, and knock out those nasty Mogs." Pittacus finishes on a strong note.

"Wow...thank you, Pittacus." I respond.

"No need to thank me, I should thank you for having the power to avenge our people's death. I wish you the best of luck. Till next time."

Pittacus turns around and I gasp. His face is very familiar... It almost looks like...mine. Then the world goes black and I jerk up in bed.

xxxxx

Eight and I have been sitting on the roof for the past hour, watching the sunset and telling our stories of what happened after Eight had died. He was very vivid and creative with what happened after death. I told him everything, from taking out Five's eye to stuffing chocolate down my throat in New York. He laughed at that part. Suddenly Kal and Six teleport up next us.

"I have something to tell you guys..." Kal says awkwardly as Six nudges her forward. "James... He's a dud. As in, he's a dud Garde. He will never develop his master legacies."

"Wait, back up a step, what are master legacies?" I ask.

"That's why I brought her up. Explain." Six says and takes a seat beside me.

"Every normal Garde develops about five legacies, and three master ones. Master legacies are usually offensive, while regular legacies are usually defensive or just a bonus, like healing or an energy shield. But, see, as one of the Ten of Prophecy, you can earn up to seven regular legacies and five master legacies. Even more special is the infamous Heir of Pittacus. That Garde earns every legacy, and will continue to develop all of them as new ones are created inside the planet Lorien. Eight, what legacies do you have?" Kal finishes in a question.

"Uh, teleportation, shape-shifting, and walking on water. Telekinesis and enhancement too, but we all have that." He answers.

"Exactly. Telekinesis and enhancement do not count. So you've only developed two regular legacies and one master one. How about you Mar?" She asks me.

"I have cryokinesis, night vision, super speed, healing, and breathing underwater." I tell her.

"So four regular and one master legacy. And finally you, Six?" Kal asks.

"Invisibility, weather control, and forcefields." She says.

"So two and one. You all have a lot to go." Kal finishes.

After a while more of talking, we see John walk out of the house. We all teleport down to him. At this point, it is nearing pitch darkness.

xxxxx

"So what happened? Did you get a hold of Pittacus?" I ask him.

John was about to answer when Five comes storming out of the shed we were storing him and the two still dead bodies in.

All five of us ready our poses and I light my lumen.

"Who are you, and why was I in that shed with dead bodies?" Five asks. "Also, what happened to my other eye?"

"Wait, guys. The bracelets, they don't retract unless the prisoner is one-hundred percent Loric sided." Kal says with a smile.

John walks up to Five and shakes his hand, Five still being wary. "Welcome back." John says.

"Back? Where was I?" Five asks.

"On the Mog's side, being a traitor." I answer.

"With the _Mogs_? Never. You must be crazy." He tells me.

"Not if you were only, like, seven when they kidnapped you." I retaliate.

"Stop it. Lets just get to business." John snaps. "I was about to start a training session. Are you in?" He asks Five.

"I guess. Just don't kill me." He responds.

"Don't worry, Mar and I can heal." John says. "Six, can you go get the others? Malcolm, Sam, and Sarah are having a drink at the counter. Nine and Two are sleeping. Tell them training starts in ten minutes."

I nod and run inside. I tell the three humans, and then Two. Finally, I walk into Nine's room. He is laying on top of the covers, shirtless and pant-less. Only his boxers are left on. _Of course_, I think to myself in an annoyed tone. I go to the edge of the bed and lean over him to shake him awake, when suddenly his hands reach our and grab my hips. He pulls me down onto the bed, and I wriggle free of his grip.

"What're you doing?" I ask.

"What you and I have been needing these past few days." He answers, and then pulls me into a kiss.

At first I try to pull back, but I realize its no use. Then I realize how great he is at kissing. I eventually do pull back, and he gives me a cheeky smile.

"So it's official?" He asks me.

I pause for a moment and look into his handsomely dark green eyes.

"Yes," I answer and pull him in for another kiss.

****Hey, guys. That last part was for my fans who are Nix people... Romance isn't my type of thing, so sorry if it was cheesy. That part with Pittacus speaking is over two pages of typing... It took me an hour. Did you like my story behind the elders? There's still more that I haven't told yet... Stay tuned and please review!**


	8. Chapter 8- Four, Eight, Six, & Marina

****Sorry for the longer wait than normal, I've been busy. This is the last chapter of 'cool down', so the next chapter will be more travel and battles. On with the story!**

The Time for Ten - Chapter 8

"Ella told us we are going to train?" Adam says as he and One walk out from the cornfield.

"Yeah, we are just setting up." I respond as I light a stick on fire and place it in the ground.

It's around eleven o'clock, so it is pitch dark besides the area we lit. Sarah, Sam, and Malcolm meander out of the house, followed by Two. After a couple more minutes, Six and Nine come out of the house holding hands. Sarah comes up and wraps her hands around my waist.

"So, tonight we start our first training session. The people who are evenly matched are put up against each other. To start off, we have Eight versus Nine." I say and beckon them forward.

They shake hands and say 'good luck' to each other.

"Begin!" I yell.

xxxxx

Nine lunges at me, but I teleport to the side and he goes crashing to the floor. I pounce on top of him and take a few punches. Nine veers up and I go flying back about ten feet. He dashes to me with super-speed and punches me in the gut. I fold over and then he punches me in the side. As I fall over, I teleport to the other side of the arena. This gives me the two extra seconds I need to re-concentrate. I think of a wild beast in my head, and that's what I change into. A ferocious beast with three heads, seven arms, and five sets of razor sharp teeth. Nine looks like an ant next to me. I roar and charge toward Nine. At the last second, Nine jumps and rolls out of the way. He then stands up and jumps onto my back. After a while of thrashing and rolling, I manage to pin him down. I shrink back to my normal Eight size and hold him down.

"Three...two..." John starts.

Before he can finish, Nine regains his confidence and shoves me upward around twenty feet. I come down fast, but manage to move into rolling position as to not hurt myself. Nine comes flying at me, foot outstretched for a kick to the head, but I stop him midair with my telekinesis and fling him into the ground. I then change into a tiger and pounce on him, using my sharp claws to trap his arms. He struggles and tries to push me off, but even his strength can't lift up a tiger.

"Eight wins!" John says.

I switch back to human and stand up. Nine brushes dirt off of his jeans. "Good game." He says and extends his hand.

I grab and shake it firmly. _Nine has changed_, I say to myself.

"Next up is... Two versus Ella!" John announces.

"Well, this should be interesting... Two mind Gardes against each other." Mar whispers in my ear.

I put my arm around her waist and pull her closer. It's great to be back.

xxxxx

Nine walks over to me and puts his arm across my shoulders. "Well, I certainly did bad." He says quietly.

"No, you have a weak spot for Eight because of what you did." I whisper back.

We both turn to see Two and Ella fighting, mainly with telekinesis. Two flips Ella upside down, and then Ella does the same causing them to both go crashing back to the Earth. A few giggles were let out for that. Suddenly Two picks up Ella with her mind and flings her straight at Nine and I. We instinctively roll away for cover, but a swirling vortex of purple and black appears just before where we were standing. Ella goes flying into it and Two charges after her, with John on her heels. After John passes through, the portal closes and everything is silent again. Nine and I are on the ground to either side of where the portal was. Eight and Mar are standing a couple feet away from me; Mar's hand is outstretched toward my direction like she had tried to do something. One and Adam are hand-in-hand nearby to Nine, and Five is just to the left of them. Sam, Malcolm, and Sarah are all directly across from where the portal opened up. Once again, a portal opens up, but this time just above the fighting circle. John comes tumbling out and rolls to the side. Two, followed by Ella, fall out next. Two lands on the ground with a hard crack and Ella lands on top of her, pinning her to the ground.

"And Ella wins!" John yells.

The two competitors get a small round of applause for their surprise time-shift.

"Now for Six versus me." John tells us.

John and I step to the center of the ring. I crack my knuckles one by one while John gives me an intimidating glare.

"Bring it." John says with a smirk. I smile in return.

"Begin!" Sam yells from across the arena.

John lunges toward me and I turn invisible. He falls to the ground and I leap after him, but my direction is suddenly changed due to a strong wind gust. I look back at Four.

"You missed some shit while you had your trip to the Everglades." He explains with a grin.

I slash my arm through the air and a moving forcefield flies at Four, hitting him square in the chest. He goes spasming to the ground, but quickly regains his footing.

"And you missed a lot too." I retaliate.

John begins to run toward me, and I turn invisible. He suddenly chucks a fireball to where I am, and my clothes catch on fire. It is hot as hell. It also allows him to see me no matter what. I drop to the ground and roll quickly but efficiently away from John, and the flames go out. I didn't do it in time though, because suddenly Four is on top of me, pinning me down with a strength I've never seen come out of him.

"Stay tuned." He says, flirt-like, because that is what I said to him when he first asked what my legacies were.

"John is the winner!" Sam says excitedly. Sarah runs out and hugs John.

I sulk back over to Nine. "You gave a good fight." He says encouragingly.

I look at him with a jokingly pissed face. He laughs.

I notice Two was healed by Marina. I walk over to them.

"Do you think your ice legacy is developed enough to use tonight?" I ask her.

She shrugs. "I hope so! It's the only master legacy I've developed." She answers.

"Next up, Marina versus One!" John yells, now in control again.

"You rock that stage." I say and slap her on the back as she walks by.

One walks up slowly and nervously to the center of the ring. _She has never shown off her fighting skills to anyone but her Cepan and the Mogs that killed her, so of course she's nervous_, I think to myself.

"Fight!" John yells.

xxxxx

I leap to One and grab her by the shoulders. We both go tumbling to the ground. I focus with all my strength and think of ice. Thankfully, the ground around us turns into ice and One starts to slip. With my ice legacy came the ability to survive any cold temperature and to not be able to slip. I grab One by the waist and fling her into the air. She does the unexpected and turns my ice into water. She funnels the water up to her and creates a tornado of water, which holds her up and away from me. She then launches a lightning bolt into her water funnel, and it charges up. I stammer backwards and take in what I'm seeing. Number One is on top of an electrically charged water tornado. I bet you never expected to see those words together in a sentence. I see One beginning to point her hands at me, so I duck and roll to the left, and a lightning bolt hits the spot I was just standing in. I focus my attention on One, and use my telekinesis to rip her off the funnel. She goes flying to the ground, as well as the tornado. _Thank god that's gone_, I think. I charge to One with my super speed and my hands start to tingle with coldness. Not the coldness of healing, but the coldness of ice. I freeze her hands and feet to the ground, and now she can't move them. I jump on top of her and physically hold her arms and legs down, waiting for the win to be called. Suddenly, One screams and I go flying twenty feet away. She stands up and closes her eyes, hands pointing toward me. Loud sounds, like bombs dropping, begin to play in my head. I cover my ears but it doesn't make a difference. I crouch on the ground, screaming in terror of what's happening. Suddenly it stops, but One is leaning over me. My arms are pinned to the ground and I'm not able to move an inch.

"One is the winner!" I hear John yell.

I limp over to Six, my ankle had gotten hurt at some point. I begin to heal myself.

"What happened at the end there? You flew backwards across the arena and it didn't even look like telekinesis. Then you dropped to your knees and started screaming." Six asks and explains.

"You didn't hear anything?" I ask, astonished.

Six shakes her head. I then run over to One.

"That was a new legacy you used against me. You know, the sounds?" I tell her.

"You heard them too? I thought you and I had just gone crazy." One responds.

"You controlled the sound! That was awesome." I tell her.

"I'll check it out later, I kinda want to see Adam fight." She says sheepishly.

I smile and then walk over to Eight. "How'd I do?" I ask him.

"Pretty good considering it's a brand new legacy. Although that ending part was odd." He responds.

"One has some sort of sound legacy." I answer.

"Now it's Adam versus Sarah and Sam." John tells us.

"Why do I have two against one?" Adam complains.

"Because you have one legacy and they don't have any." John says in response.

Adam sighs and walks to the center, as do Sarah and Sam. They are in deep discussion.

"Fight!" John yells.

Sarah and Sam leap and roll to either side of Adam. Adam choses to go after Sam. He grabs Sam's waist and flips over him, causing Sam to go flying out of the arena. Now he only has to worry about Sarah.

I race over to Sam, who's laying on the ground unconscious. I put my hands on his chest and start to heal him. In the meantime, I turn back to watch the fight. Sarah has Adam pinned to the ground, but since Adam is a Mog he has more natural strength. Adam pushes Sarah off and she goes cartwheeling in the air into a bale of hay. She quickly jumps up and charges back toward Adam, where she jumps in time with Adam's stomp so she doesn't fall over from the mini earthquake.

Then I feel hands on my hands, and I turn around to see Sam moving them off.

"I think I'm healed." He says awkwardly.

I quickly take back my hands and smile guiltily. "Sorry, I was watching the fight." I say.

He smiles and walks back to his dad. I stand up and continue watching from where I am. Eight teleports over and puts his arm back around my waist, and I snuggle my head on his shoulder.

Sarah and Adam are still fighting, and Sarah has Adam pinned down for the second time. This time she has a death-tight grip, her fingers dug under the roots of the grass. Adam can't escape.

"Sarah and Sam win!" John yells happily.

Then I notice him. He is standing, mouth agape, a little ways behind Six and Nine in the driveway. He is holding a light blue blanket and looks to be about seven. He has on onesie pajamas with race-car prints all over them. His eyes? Pitch black.

****Hey, guys! So, how did you like the chapter? Please review, it makes me more motivated to write sooner! **

**-Chase (my real name)**


	9. Chapter 9- Four, Marina, & Six

****Hey, guys. Chapter 9 already! Three things to start. First, sorry for the wait. School got to me... Second, I know Loridas is a man in the real book, key word real. I changed him to a her for the sake of my story (you'll find out more later). Third, I think I'm going to aim for 25-30 chapters, but that isn't a positive yet. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**-Chase**

The Time for Ten - Chapter 9

Marina knock the Mog kid out with telekinesis, and then she runs over to him. Eight sprints behind her, and Adam is on Eight's tail. The three of them crouch around the boy. The rest of us huddle around those four.

"That's my cousin, Gregor. How did he get here?" Adam questions.

Gregor suddenly sits up again, and then crawls backwards, away from us. "Adam...who are these people?" He asks.

"They are the Garde." Adam says grimly.

"So I've come to the right place, Hannu?" Gregor says aloud but looking up into the air.

"Hannu...that's Number Three's name." Adam says, looking at me.

"What does that mean?" I ask Adam.

"Gregor, can you see and hear Hannu in your head?" Adam asks.

"Yes! He told me to come here, to this farm." Gregor responds, now used to the situation.

Adam stands up and pulls me and One aside.

"As you already know, One and I shared a consciousness for a while. We could see and hear each other, but no one else could. It started when I was hooked up to the mind-machine. I think the same happened with Gregor. Gregor shares a mind with Three, so he can possibly have Hannu's legacies!" Adam explains.

"Wait, you stole the legacy from me though. I can't make earthquakes anymore." One says.

"Right, so hopefully Hannu gave Gregor a legacy to help him out of the Mog base." Adam adds as he turns back to Gregor. "Do you have any legacies?" He asks.

Gregor nods and stands up. He holds out his wrist and clear red screen appears in front of him. The screen almost looks like it's made of water. He puts his wrist down and the screen disappears.

"Also..." He starts, and then knits his eyes in concentration. Suddenly Gregor becomes a foot or two taller, and starts looking very similar to Adam. "He called it age extortion. I don't know what it means, but I know I can change my age at will."

"Any age you want?" I ask.

Gregor nods.

"So Three wasn't an aeternus." I conclude.

"No, but he has advanced everything, more than all the other Garde, at least that's what his Cepan told him." Gregor says.

"What about other legacies? Like, can he do more than what he gave up for you or what he currently still has?" Eight asks.

"Yes, Three can control color." Gregor answers.

"What good does color do?" Nine puffs in annoyance.

"He has this disk in his chest. It is gray, the kind of color that looks endless, with his Lorien number on it. If he takes a certain color from an object and puts it in his disk, it changes into a weapon that the color symbolizes. Red, for instance, summons a large hunting knife." Gregor says, his talk more sophisticated with his older age. "Also, he can control time."

"Another time traveler? Sweet!" Nine exclaims happily.

"No, not time as in travel, but time as in motion. Like, slow motion and fast forwarding and all that jazz." Gregor responds.

"That's decides it. We need Three back alive ASAP. John, what're the stats on the other Life Crystal?" Six questions.

Before I can start, Gregor cuts in. "There's two things you should know about the other Life Crystals. First off, the Mogs know where they are and they're heavily guarded. Second, the second crystal can only heal one person, and that goes along with the other two also in hiding."

"So what you're saying is that only three more people can come back to life?" Nine asks.

Gregor nods solemnly.

"So it sounds like you know where the crystals are?" I ask him.

"I do. One is in the Himalayas, in the same cave as a Loralite Stone. Another is in a graveyard in England." He looks at Two. "The graveyard near the place you died. The third was recently discovered after an attack on Number Four and Number Six in Paradise, Ohio. They found it in some dungeon underneath a well." Gregor explains. "The fourth, as only our group knows, was in One's chest. It was special, as it was the only Life Crystal able to resurrect more than one person."

"Why haven't the Mogs taken the crystal?" Marina asks.

"Only the true owner of the Life Crystals can take one from its position in nature. We believe it to be you, Number Seven." Gregor says.

xxxxx

I feel all the eyes go on me, and I blush. I'm not the best in front of large crowds.

Ella had been looking at the ground since Gregor revealed the Crystal's locations, and only now did I realize why.

"We've been to the Loralite in the Himalayas. The cave collapsed on us as we teleported away. It's where Crayton died." As soon as I say it, Six, Eight, and Ella all look down and away. "There's no way we can recover it."

"Not unless we go back in time..." Two says out of nowhere.

"If we are time traveling, I'm so in." Nine says as if asking anyone to fight back.

"All right, lets have Two, Nine, Five, Gregor, Marina, and Eight go to the Himalayas. As for Paradise, lets have Six, Kal, Sam, Sarah, One, and me. That leaves Adam, Ella, and Malcolm to watch over the guys in the shed and the house. I'm gonna have BK and Dust stay here with you three, and then I'll take two Chimaera and they can take three of them. Does the plan sound good?" John asks.

Everybody nods, impressed.

Nine walks up and slaps John on the back. "Great thinking, Johnny-boy. Lets get moving!"

The next day, everybody says their goodbyes and takes needed items from their chests. All the Garde besides Ella now have their chests back, even though half of us either don't remember or have never seen what's inside. I watch Nine grab his staff, and Five his metal and rubber balls. Eight looks inside his chest, but comes out with nothing. Six grabs out a metal disk about the size of a fan cover. It has her number on it, and has three small cones coming out of the bottom. She places it on the ground and stands on it to find it is a hover-board. Light blue particles come out of the cones as she learns to control it. Four takes out his bracelet shield and his dagger, which he shoves in his back pocket. Then he reaches in and takes out a blue stone star. He walks over and sits down beside me.

"This is a talisman that Henri told me about. It's made of loralite and is carved to the shape of a star. It has this hole at the top which I tried to put string through, but it closes up when anything to hold it through there is nearby. I thought maybe one of you had the string to go with it?" Four finishes with a question.

I turn and open my chest. I rummage past the gloves and the tree branch to find a foot and a half long solid metal wire at the bottom of the chest. I grab it and hold it near the talisman. The metal suddenly becomes extremely hot and I toss it to John, who is fire resistant. He places it through the talisman, which is now glowing. The wire becomes limp, and John ties it around his neck. The knot glows red and then heals over with a molten lump. That necklace isn't coming off anytime soon. Then the talisman stops glowing and the string becomes solid again, now practically welded to John's neck.

"What the hell just happened?" He asks me.

All I can do is shrug. "What do you think it does?"

"I have no idea. I'm guessing whatever it is, though, has some connection between us." John says.

Six and Five fly low over our heads. They're laughing and enjoying themselves. It's good to be able to let it out once in a while.

One then walks up to her chest, along with Adam and Gregor.

"I've never seen what's in my chest." She tells us as she opens the lid.

Inside are a various amount of odd objects. One of them is a small pink stone. She picks it up and it begins to spark, along with One's whole body. She quickly drops it and then looks at me questioningly.

"Four! Where's that weird stone you had?" I yell to him. He is talking to Six, Nine, and Eight by the house.

"Which one, the clear, the black, or the yellow?" He yells back.

"The clear." I answer.

A six-inch long rock floats in front of me. I snag it from midair and turn to One. "Lay down." I tell her.

She does so and I start by placing the rock on her hand.

"That stings a little." She says.

I start to slowly move it up and down her arm, which starts to become bright yellow. I then do the other arm, then her head and all the way down to her feet. Finally, her whole body is glowing yellow. She tries to get up but then flinches back, as if it is too painful. The yellow subsides and she stands up.

"Were you only able to use electricity in your hands before?" I ask.

One nods.

"Well, now it should work everywhere!" I tell her cheerfully.

"What is that thing?" She asks.

"A Lorien Crystal. It seems you have a lot of want for crystals." I say with a grin.

"Actually..." She responds, reaching into her chest. "I do have a few more. This light green one here can levitate. This yellow one can shrink and grow to almost any size, and this brown one can mimic anybody's voice...as weird as it sounds." She explains, holding the three crystals up to me.

"That's really cool." I say.

"Mar! Duck!" I hear Adam yell, and I do so as a dual sided dagger goes flying over my head, and then comes back like a boomerang.

I turn around and glare at Adam.

"It wasn't me! Blame Gregor!" He says with his hands up.

"Sorry, Seven! I was experimenting with Three's stuff." He explains.

"It's okay." I answer with a smirk.

"All right, lets get ready to go!" John shouts for everyone to hear.

xxxxx

Sam walks with me into the house. After John's talk, I'm prepared for anything.

"So... Since we are separated from Eight, and hopefully he won't teleport in, have you been missing me?" Sam asks.

So many thoughts race through my mind in the split seconds before I respond. I like Sam. We've kissed. I also like Nine, and we kissed too. But then there's Four... We kissed, but I felt something then. Nine and Sam were almost like fillers in the gap. I can't think of who to go with, its been bugging me. Four is already taken, and I have two love-thirsty boys on my tail. "Of course." I decide to say.

"Good." Sam answers and then leans in, and so do I.

We kiss for a good five-seconds. Then we pull back and look at each other.

"You know, I've liked you since we met during the fight in Paradise, but I wasn't brave enough to tell you till Chicago." Sam tells me.

"Well, in a couple minutes you'll get a second try." I answer cheekily.

"All right, lets get ready to go!" We hear John shout from outside.

"C'mon." I say and tug him along by the arm.

We walk over and join the group of fifteen. I look around and see the serious faces that everyone has put on. We are getting closer to the end. Our group has become stronger, and stronger still we may. But now is the time for us to split once again, and this time into three groups. Both missions for a Lorien Life Crystal, but one in the Himalayas and one in Paradise, Ohio.

Earlier, when John was talking to Nine, Eight, and I, he let us in on some precognitions he was having. To add, that was a newer legacy he realized he had developed. In his dream, he had seen three horrific things. One of them was of a person being stabbed through the heart by Setråkus Ra, and the feeling of a scar burning itself into his leg. Another was of Two and Ella standing in a corner in front of a limp Kal, and they were facing hundreds of Mogadorians. The last thing he saw was himself, Nine, and me standing back-to-back on top of a stone tower, with the other still alive guard floating around us, dead. Setråkus was also floating around in circles, dead, but the world was a terrible sight. The three of us had supposedly panicked faces on, and then a giant beast rips up and into the air, with hundreds of eyes and a mile long. It was hideous, and riding on its head was Sarah. Her eyes were bloodshot and red, her teeth sharp and her features crooked. After that, he said it flashed forward to a scene of him standing over Sarah, with Nine laying on the ground, dead, and me holding down Sarah's arms. Four says he was holding a knife in stabbing position, and as he came down with it, the vision disappeared and he woke up. This has been happening for multiple nights now, apparently.

I snap back to the present. John has been talking.

"-And that means you need to be at full attention at all times. Good luck, everyone." He finishes.

The Paradise group and the Himalayas group separate, as do the staying home group. Kal holds out her hands for us and we each grab each other's. I have my hover-board under my arm. John has his new talisman around his neck. I notice Gregor has Three's dual sided blade in a new sheath he made. I see Nine with his staff and Five with his objects in his pocket. Mar is holding hands with Eight, and she gives me a sympathetic smile. I don't understand why until I realize Sam is holding my hand and smiling wickedly. I laugh to myself. _The Garde are strong, we can fight and do this_. But no matter how much I trust in us, I can't help but think that one of us isn't going to step foot on this farm house again. Alive, at least.

****So, I left you with a thinking chapter. What do you think the talisman does? Do you think Mar and John have a special connection with it? What do you think of John's precognitions? Do you think Six is right with her prediction? Please review, they've been lacking a bit and they really help me to write. Thanks so much for the support!**

**-Chase**


	10. Chapter 10- Adam & Four

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Lorien Legacies**

****Hey, guys. Chapter 10! I decided to go from Adam's perspective for only the reason of events. The next four chapters overlap each other at one point, and so at chapter 14 we will see the aftermath of what has happened with the three groups. Also, chapter 9 was updated with a few mistakes that may or may not impact how you visualize this chapter, so feel free to go back and check if necessary. Enjoy!**

**-Chase**

The Time for Ten - Chapter 10

The two groups hold hands and disappear at the same time, leaving only Ella, Malcolm, and I standing there. The area suddenly became quiet. I look first at Malcolm and then at Ella, who're both staring at the ground awkwardly.

"Oh, c'mon, guys! If we're gonna be stuck here guarding the house, lets at least have some fun." I say cheerfully.

I run to the house, and Ella follows on my tail. Malcolm walks in a little more slowly, but stops at door.

"I'm gonna keep watch outside." He tells me.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Positive, I'm not great around children." He says in response. He then turns around and walks back to the driveway.

I see a knife sticking out of his back pocket. _At least he has a weapon_, I say to myself. Then I turn to Ella.

"So, what do you want to do?" I ask her.

"Um... I don't know, actually. I've never really had much downtime. Unless I was with Marina in the orphanage, then I had loads of free time but wasn't allowed to do anything." Ella says.

"Well, um, we could draw?" I say questioningly.

"I hate drawing." Ella responds. "I once tried to draw a cat but Crayton thought it was a potato."

"All-righty then, lets see... How about painting your nails? I can probably make some sort of polish out of berries-"

"I want to train." Ella interrupts me.

"Train?" I say, slightly in surprise.

"Yep, just like we did before, but you versus me, not me versus Two. Malcolm can supervise!" She answers happily.

"If you say so..." I say back questioningly. Ella didn't seem like the type who wanted to train.

Ella and I walk back outside and over to Malcolm, who is sitting against a couple of stacked up chests.

"Ella and I are going to fight each other, for training purposes of course. If we need healing, she can open a chest and grab one of those stones. Can you supervise?" I ask Malcolm.

"I don't see who else would." He replies cooly as he spins around to face the mini arena.

Ella and I step into ready positions. We shake hands and back up about ten feet from each other.

"Ready, set, go!" Malcolm shouts.

Ella charges at me with surprising speed, but I easily dodge her as I was expecting this. I stomp the ground with my right foot, and a miniature earthquake rumbles under her, and she trips and falls. I then pin her to the ground.

Ella looks me dead in the pupils, or at least what she thinks are my pupils. "Rematch." She says strongly.

We each get up and brush off our clothes. We go back to the starting positions and wait for the call.

"Go!" Malcolm yells again.

This time, I charge toward Ella. She sidesteps and I go charging past, but this is just what I wanted. Without the Garde knowing, I had developed another legacy. I'm not sure how, or when, but at some point I was given the ability to go antigravity. I'm also not sure if this was supposed to be one of One's powers and if I stole it from her, or if One will develop it in the future. I've been hoping it's the second option. I run up the side of the house and climb onto the roof. I look down to see Ella and Malcolm staring at me, mouths open and both in awe.

"That's right, I forgot to tell you I developed a new legacy." I say with a grin.

I jump over the edge and flip my gravity to the wall again, and then I jog down the wall to the ground, and then back over to Ella.

"When did you develop that?" She asks excitedly.

"After I escaped Palm Island with the Chimaeras." I answer.

"That long! Why didn't you tell us?" Ella asks, clearly surprised.

"I wanted to make it strong, to build it up to a level of Garde worthiness." I say.

"Wait, how did you develop a legacy if you're a Mog?" She asks suspiciously.

"I have no idea, but I'm worrying that I accidentally stole it from One since I'm connected to her and all." I reply.

Suddenly Ella closes her eyes in concentration. She looks up at me with a startled expression. "John just told me there're Mogs on the way." She says grimly.

xxxxx

A half hour later, everything has been packed into the car. We placed Three and James in the back, and all nine chests and the two Chimaera left, Dust and BK, in the trunk. Malcolm had found a knife bag and stored all of the knives in it, except for three which each one of us took as a last precaution. When we are sure we have everything, we hop in the car and take off, heading toward Paradise.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to train more." I say to Ella.

"It's okay, I think getting out of that place was more important." She responds.

We keep driving in silence for another five minutes.

"Shit." Malcolm mutters under his breath.

"What is it?" I ask, searching the landscape for signs of Mogs.

"I left the tablet in John's dresser." He answers solemnly.

"Turn around, quick! We have to get it before the Mogs!" I yell.

Malcolm does so and floors the pedal. We go flying at ninety miles per hour back the way we came. We get there to see that nothing is changed. Malcolm sighs and I hop out of the car. I race inside and up the stairs to John's bedroom and grab the tablet, which is still there. I let out a sigh of my own. As I am going back down the stairs, I hear a faint beeping. I look up to see a black rectangle duct taped to the ceiling fan. On the timer it reads five-seconds. My eyes widen and I charge out of the house, faster then I've ever run.

"Start the car!" I scream fearfully.

Ella chucks a light blue square the size of an iPhone in my direction. It lands a foot behind me, and then the house explodes. I fall to my knees and cover my ears, dropping the tablet to the ground. I'm anticipating death, but it never comes. I turn around to see a giant blue wall, ten feet tall by twelve feet wide, standing behind me. It's midpoint is right where the square was. I turn back to the car to see Ella standing outside of it and Malcolm inside. Ella has a look of relief on her face and Malcolm looks like he just shit-himself.

"How'd you know?" I ask Ella.

"Before Crayton had died, he showed my what was in Marina's chest and how it worked... I'm not supposed to tell anyone what they do until she needs them. That cube creates a wall when the thrower has a chance of being hit by something." She explains.

The cube then retracts and we see whats left of the house. Rubble. We walk over to see that nothing is left but smoke in the air and a couple metal pieces here and there. I notice the shower rod is laying on the ground. Both ends were bent during the explosion to create sharp points. In total, it's about seven feet long. _I've always wanted to learn to use a staff_, I think to myself. That's when Ella screams.

I turn around and see an army of around two-hundred Mogs marching toward us. Ella has a cannon shot wound on her leg, and it's gushing blood. Malcolm drags Four's chest to her, and she opens it. Malcolm places the healing stone on the wound and Ella winces, but bears through the pain. I start to charge the Mogs. They begin to blast at me, but I duck, roll, and sidestep out of the way. I leap into the air and smash down to the ground to send a huge earthquake towards them, and almost all of them are knocked off their feet. I spin and slash and slice with my new pipe, ash falling around me everywhere. Malcolm and Ella finally run up to join me. Malcolm and I advance forward while Ella takes care of the stragglers. When the two of us finish off the last couple Mogs, we turn around. What we see is not what we expect.

Ella's wrists are tied together with rope, as well as her ankles. Her mouth is covered with tape, and she is being held by a massive Mog, but I know this Mog. His name is Rex, Rexicus Saturnus.

"I thought I might see you here." Rex says to me.

"I thought you were trying to help me out?" I ask him weakly.

"That was when you couldn't do much damage." He answers. "Now, I've come to take back the rightful heir of our beloved Setråkus Ra, and leave you two to perish." Rex waves his free hand and he disappears in a cloud of black dust.

"Is he dead?" I ask.

"No. There is a rare ability only a small number of Mogs can develop, and that is teleportation." Malcolm answers.

"Why do you always remember these things _after_ the events where they occur?" I question frustratedly.

There's two things I notice in the next ten-seconds. One, there's another bomb falling from the sky, ready to detonate on impact. Two, the blue cube is laying where the feet of Rex was before. Ella is smarter than we give her credit for. Malcolm and I charge forward as the bomb flies toward the ground. Malcolm and I belly dive past the cube, and I chuck it a few feet back. It expands just as the bomb hits the ground, and I hear Malcolm scream in pain.

xxxxx

The six of us grab hands, and Kal teleports us away to the Paradise welcome sign. Immediately we are greeted by Mog blasts, but Six quickly shuts them up with her telekinesis. In the field to our right, I notice a ten set up about four-hundred yards away. You can faintly hear noise coming from inside of it.

"You four stay here behind the sign; Six and I will sneak up invisibly and catch what they're saying. Come fight if we need help, I think the signal will be pretty obvious." I explain.

Everyone nods in agreement and I take Six's hand, and together we stalk up to the tent. It is about fifty by forty feet and perfectly white. I hear the sounds more clearly now. It sounds like clinking glasses and broken cable connections, you know, like the static sound. We find a flap and sneak through it, careful not to make major movements to drag attention. Inside are about fifty or so Mogs. In the front on a stage is one Mog I really was hoping to not see, Setråkus Ra.

"Tonight," He starts, "we will capture my heir once again, and we will attack the Garde coming here for the Life Crystal. The army stationed in the Himalayas are also awaiting the arrival of Garde members. Hopefully, tonight will end this war. Thanks to our new general, Rexicus Saturnus, we have placed bugs on the third defect, Gregor Sutekh, and have received all the information on what and where the Garde are doing. They may have fixed Five, but I sincerely doubt they'll figure out about Gregor." Setråkus Ra finishes.

Six pulls me back outside. "Call Ella,_ now_." She whispers.

I focus my mind and reach out to her. I feel her mind answer. _Ella? The Mogs are coming to get you. Be prepared._

_Okay!_ I hear her respond.

"All set." I say to Six.

Then I focus harder than before, and I call out to Marina. _Pick up, pick up!_ I think to myself. Then I feel her mind answer.

_John?_ She asks.

_Mar! Gregor has bugs on him, get them off, quick! The Mogs have been expecting us and you too. Also, they are going after Ella._ I explain.

_Oh god. Keep me updated._ She responds, then our connection dies.

"I just told Mar about Gregor and Ella." I tell Six, forgetting to whisper.

A Mog pokes his head out of the tent hole and Six and I freeze to the spot. We quietly stare at him as he looks around for where the voice came from, and then he slips back inside. I quietly sigh in relief. Then, out of the other corner of the tent, Setråkus Ra steps out while on a cell phone. We edge closer to hear his conversation.

"You're almost there? Good." Setråkus starts. "No, I don't care about Malcolm, I want Adamus dead and Ella under our captivity." He pauses again to listen to the other caller. "She can bring back the legacies using assegai manipulation. If I can control her, we can use that to our advantage. Plus, they need her and Pittacus's heir to defeat me. They also need the talisman, but they'll never find its center stone." I realize he is talking about the talisman I'm wearing, the one Henri told me about. That means I didn't originally have the talisman, and Henri either found it or was given it. If it holds part of the power to defeat Setråkus... Then it was once owned by Pittacus. Setråkus opens his mouth to speak. "Number Seven knows the location, but she was told at a young age. I doubt she will ever remember." So that's her connection to the talisman, she has the hidden center stone. Then I realize where it is. Mar's chest has a red stone on the top, while the rest of us have loralite. "Even if the others figure out where it is, only Number Seven can remove it! It has the same release structure as the Life Crystals." Ra adds. We need to regroup soon after we collect these two crystals. It will make us one step closer to winning this war. Then I realize something huge. Ella isn't the only one needed to defeat Setråkus Ra. I'm the only one that the talisman works on. _ I am part of the key to defeating Setråkus. _

My mind is racing from all these thoughts, and it causes me to step on a dried leaf. Setråkus Ra flips around and stares in our direction, eyes squinting. "I have to go." He says and hangs up the phone. He slowly walks toward us, staring at our exact location. Six and I carefully step back, one foot at a time. We are moving at the same pace as Ra, so he never gets any closer. We pass by the flap we originally entered from, and Setråkus stops in front of it.

"I know there is a Garde right there." He says and points directly at us. "But, now is not the time to fight." He finishes and ducks into the tent.

Six and I spin around and bolt to the others, careful not to make any more sound. We reach them, and Six explains what we just learned. In the meantime, I call out to Marina. She doesn't pick up for about a minute, but then I feel her mind in mine.

_What is it? I'm in the middle of a fight, and it's hard to concentrate while fighting._ She tells me.

_ The stone on your chest. I need it to fully power the talisman, and the talisman is another key, besides Ella, to defeating Setråkus._ I tell her.

_ Well, that'll have to wait till I grab this crystal and then yours._ She says forcefully, clearly struggling to keep connection.

_Okay. Good luck._ I send to her.

_You too_. She says and mentally hangs up.

Next I call out to Ella. She answers immediately, and she's in a panic.

_They caught me again! They dropped a bomb on Malcolm and Adam, but I left a Lorien wall thingy to help them. Adam is fine but from what I see Malcolm is badly hurt._ Ella tells me in a panic.

_Don't panic! Just... Leave it to us. We will get you back after the Life Crystals. Until then, keep safe, and don't tell the Mogs __**anything**__. Promise?_ I ask.

_Promise_. She responds and hangs up.

I turn toward the others who're looking at me expectantly.

"Marina's group is in a fight. She couldn't tell me much cause fighting while using telepathy is difficult. Ella is kidnapped again, and she was forced to watch a bomb drop on Adam and Malcolm. She says Adam is fine, but she's not sure about Malcolm." I say solemnly, looking at Sam for the last part.

He crouches to the ground with his hands in his hair. "Dammit!" He yells.

"Quiet down!" Six says to him. "I know it's hard, but there are creatures over there that are plenty happy to kill us right now."

Sam nods and gives a little sniff.

"So what's the next move?" Sarah asks.

"We need to find that crystal. Once we locate it, we wait until Marina gives us the all clear. Then we can run to it and have Eight teleport here with the group. Then we protect Marina while she grabs the stone, and we can all escape." I explain.

"Do we each have any specific jobs?" Kal asks. It's the first time she has spoken since we spotted Gregor.

"Actually, I'd like you and Six to scout ahead. Six can make you both invisible, and then you'd teleport to the well." I tell her.

"Sounds good to me. C'mon." She holds her hand out to Kal.

She takes it and they disappear, both from sight and the area.

"So should we head into town?" I say.

The four of us start to walk to town.

"So this is where the mighty John Smith grew up..." One says aloud.

I laugh. "Yep, also Sam and Sarah."

"When did you tell them you were an alien?" She asks.

"Well, they say me use my lumen during an attack by the football team, and that led to Sam holding me at gunpoint. Sarah gradually figured it out and pieced it together just before a huge fight against the Mogs at the school. A few minutes after that is when Six came in." I explain.

"Interesting..." One says and takes in her surroundings.

We are beginning to hit the neighborhoods. I'm surprised we haven't been attacked. That's when I see it; my house.

It is still old and dilapidated, but it's filled with so many memories. It's where I developed telekinesis and lumen, and where I met BK. It's also the spot where I cremated Henri. This house means a lot to me. I would want to go inside, but I bet all my legacies it's booby-trapped.

"Lets not go inside." I say, holding Sarah back.

She nods in understanding and we continue walking. A small pond comes up on our right, and around it are multiple geese. Some honk as we walk by. Then I hear a gunshot.

We spin around to see Agent Purdy thirty feet away with a pistol in his hand. Of course, the government agent missed.

"Nice to see you again, Purdy." I say and lift him in the air with my telekinesis.

"Did he just call him pretty?" One asks Sarah quietly. Sarah giggles in response. "No, _Purdy_." She says with emphasis.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him, a stern vibe in my voice.

"J-j-just guarding." Purdy answers.

"Guarding what?" I ask as I push him higher into the air.

"T-the crystals!" He says in a panic.

"Are they in the Goode's well?" I ask.

He nods and glances toward the ground. I lower him a bit. One turns around and scans the area to make sure nobody sneaks up on us. I put Purdy on his feet, but hold him where he is. One and Sarah have gone back-to-back for guard purposes, and Sam is standing over my shoulder.

I'm about to question Purdy further when a dark dust forms out of the corner of my eye. I have just enough time to realize to duck as the barrel of a gun comes swinging at me. Instead of me, the barrel hits Sam and he is knocked out. The suddenly appearing Mog shoots Sarah in the calf and knocks out Kal. He then points the gun at my head.

"Don't move." He says to me firmly.

I drop Purdy and switch my telekinesis to jab the gun into the Mog's skull, and he passes out. Then I hear a gun click.

"Turn around." Purdy says more confidently.

I slowly spin around to see him pointing a gun to a spot right between my eyes.

"It's your turn to feel the pain" He says. Purdy starts to pull the trigger and I prepare for the worst, when suddenly Kal comes flying out of nowhere and slams into Purdy's side. Purdy shoots and hits the unconscious Sam in the arm. He and Kal tussle on the ground, but Kal eventually overpowers him and pins him down. I run over and heal both Sarah and Sam from the gunshots, and then One from being knocked out. Six then also flies out of space, with a Mog cannon, and shoots Purdy square in the head. Everyone but Six looks away from the headless body.

"This was almost the same scenario as with Agent Walker." Six says with a grin. "Well, they're taken care of. The well area is pretty much clear, plus or minus a few Mogs."

"So now we wait for Marina's signal?" Sam asks.

As if waiting for the cue, the five Garde appear beside us. Marina looks rattled and Eight looks as though he will pass out any minute. Nine, Five, and Gregor have cuts and bruises all over.

"Where's Two?" I ask cautiously.

"There's no time to explain now, but we need to go get the other one of these." Nine says, holding up a Life Crystal.

****So I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I wanted to make the Purdy situation with Four similar to the Walker situation with Six to show that the humans are mainly thinking on the same page. Even though we now know that Marina's group was pretty much successful, we are going to see what actually happens in the next chapter, especially with what happens to Two. So please review and I hope you enjoyed!**

**-Chase**


	11. Chapter 11- Marina & Eight

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Lorien Legacies**

****Hey, guys!**

**For the guest who asked: Kal is "Number 12", but not actually, she just calls herself that. She and James, her brother, helped Marina, Six, and Nine in the first chapter of this fanfic. Since then, she has been helping the Garde in their struggles. **

**Shout-out to . . .Five for giving me tips and helping me along this whole process, you're an awesome person :)**

The Time for Ten - Chapter 11

The six of us teleport away and into the Himalayas. It is a lot cooler here than in Mississippi, I should've brought a sweatshirt. We start to walk up the mountain trail. Eight has his arm around my waist for bonus warmth, and I gladly cuddle up to him. We are in the back of the group. Nine and Five are trying to show each other off by pretending to be not cold and standing up straight, while Two and Gregor are standing shoulder to shoulder shivering between the four of us. After about ten minutes, a slight buzz enters the back of my mind. I try to shake it off, but it becomes stronger until I start to hear John's voice and realize he's trying very hard to use telepathy.

_John?_ I ask.

_Mar! Gregor has bugs on him, get them off, quick! The Mogs have been expecting us and you too. Also, they are going after Ella. _John explains.

_Oh god. Keep me updated._ I respond, and then shut him out of my mind. I need to focus on our task in case of an ambush.

As if the Mogs read my mind, five of them come rushing around the corner. Nine and Five quickly lift them off of their feet and over the edge of the path. They roll down the mountain and eventually burst to ash. Our group continues on with more worry now that there are Mogs. A blast comes from our upper right, and I stop it in midair then send it back using telekinesis.

"There are two flat areas along this path before we get to the cave." Eight tells us. "Expect for there to be Mog armies waiting there."

We approach the first flat with caution. The second any part of Nine was visible over the rim, shooting starts up. Two turns the temperature around the Mogs to below zero using her thermokinesis, and this stops them long enough for us to hop the edge.

In about one-second, I take in the situation. There are about three hundred Mogs in rows waiting. The front ones have blasters, the next rows swords, and behind them there are Mogs with bows and arrows, but the arrows glow different colors. _That's new_, I think to myself. The temperature slowly increases again, and the Mogs begin to fire.

"Fight!" Eight yells.

Nine enthusiastically charges the front row with his staff, and demolishes multiple Mogs in one swing, a pile of ash already around his feet. There is snow all around the edges of the area. I try to use it, since I can control ice. The snow eventually starts to rise up, and I'm able to put it into a tornado fashion. Then I launch it at the oncoming Mogs. Because of the cold, I am able to create ice walls. I put one right in front of a running Mog, and he explodes into ash. I decide to use this as my tactic, and I take a large dagger from my back pocket. Together, Two and I charge the horde. She and I use the daggers to stab multiple in the head, while I put ice walls in front of the moving Mogs. Nine and Five are on the other side of the area working hand-in-hand with each others legacies. I notice a group of Mogs sneaking up from behind them.

"Nine!" I yell and point to their direction, and I then create an ice wall behind Nine.

Luckily, he gets the gist and runs up the wall. He jumps off, does a backflip, and lands behind the Mogs with two feet and one hand on the ground. He easily rips through the crowd and rejoins Five, who is almost through the crowd of Mogs.

Eight and Gregor, or more like a gigantic beast and Gregor, are fighting the Mogs in the middle. Eight teleports around in a beast form and chomps tons of Mogs to ash. Gregor snags the leftovers with his two-sided blade. They are also almost through, and I realize Two and I are finished with our Mogs. _We finished first_, I think to myself. After all the Mogs are gone, we regroup and continue up the path.

Two has created a bubble of heat around our group, so we don't freeze to death. We begin to approach the second flat. This time, we plan out our attack. While we talk, Two messes with the sound waves so only we can hear each other.

"I think we should have Two and me, Gregor and Five, and Marina and Eight." Nine says.

"Sounds good to me." I say with enthusiasm. I get to fight alongside Eight!

"Then lets do this." Nine says and charges up and over the edge.

Immediately, gunfire starts up. Those aren't Mog weapons. A loud roar echoes through the mountain tops. I race around the edge with Eight on my heals to see around one-hundred humans with their guns aimed at us, and a piken. We freeze in our tracks.

"Put your hands in the air." The lead human says.

"In your dreams!" Nine shouts back as Two sends a sound shockwave to the humans.

They all cover their ears, some of them screaming and even dropping their guns. Eight and I run to the piken while the others take care of the humans. Of course, we don't want them killed, so Two, Nine, and Five combine telekinesis to put them at the bottom of the mountain. Meanwhile, as Eight and I are fighting the piken, a faint buzzing sounds in my head again. With as much concentration as I can, I answer John's call.

_What is it? I'm in the middle of a fight, and it's hard to concentrate while fighting._ I ask a little more forcefully than I wanted.

_The stone on your chest. I need it to fully power the talisman, and the talisman is another key, besides Ella, to defeating Setråkus. _John tells me.

_ Well, that'll have to wait till I grab this crystal and then yours. _I tell him, the connection getting more difficult to hold.

_Okay. Good luck_. He says.

_You too._ I respond and quickly throw him out of my mind.

I turn my attention back to piken. Eight teleports behind it and I freeze its feet to the ground. He jumps on top of it and changes into an elephant. As strange as it sounds, that led us to killing the piken. The piken is crushed under his weight and I grow ice spikes through his stomach, and he explodes into ash. Five covers the eye I took out only a week before.

I look up at the others with a determined look on my face.

"Lets do this." I say confidently.

The six of us storm up the mountain, quite literally because of the storm Two's temperature changes caused. At the entrance to the collapsed cave we see five Mogs, four of them surrounding the other. The Mog in the middle is oddly larger than the normal size. He is wearing iron armor almost everywhere, and he is holding Ella.

"Ella!" I yell.

Luckily, Two is fast reacting and cuts off her sound wave. Unluckily, Ella isn't knocked out and begins to wiggle around when she sees us. This causes the Mogs to notice us. The bigger one turns around and gives us a wicked smile, his teeth yellow and rotting.

"We've been expecting you." He says.

Ella spits off the tape over her mouth, its clearly been worked on, and gives us a wide eyed glare. "Marina... You, John, and me-" That's all she manages to say before the Mog waves his free hand and the two disappear in a cloud of black dust.

"No!" I scream and charge the spot they were just standing.

I feel telekinesis dragging me back and hear Eight yell, "Stop!".

It happens fast. A searing pain goes through my side. I look down to see a large hole on my hip. I put my hands to it to heal the wound, but I am weakened too much. My vision goes black and I feel myself fall down and over the path's edge.

xxxxx

Marina is hit by a Mog cannon. She lost me for a while, and now I understand what she was feeling. Instantly my anger flares up and I tear the Mog apart, and I do the same for his companions. Now it's just us Garde and Gregor. I turn around to see that someone has caught and lifted Marina back to the trail. Two is pulling something out of her back pocket; it is a small pale yellow stone.

"You brought a Xitharis?" Nine asks with his eyebrows raised.

"I always carry a miniature Xitharis with me, but it only lasts for five minutes." Two answers.

She holds the stone to Marina's hand. "Marina, if you can hear me, try to put your healing power to this stone." Two says.

Slowly, the stone becomes a solid yellow, and then Two puts it in my hand.

"Heal her." She says.

When the stone touches my skin, an icy feeling washes through me. I walk over to Marina and place my hands on her wound. My fingertips become cold, and so does her skin. The wound starts to close though, and soon Marina is sitting up. She hugs me, and then stands up.

"So we still need the stone, right?" Marina asks.

I nod. "But we need to go back in time." I explain.

We all look at Two.

"So how does this time-thing work?" Nine asks.

"I think of the time we want to go to, and then a portal-thingy appears. We jump through that and then we are there!" Two tells us. "Although I can only take two people with me."

"Well, Marina has to go, and I've always wanted to time travel, so lets do it. You, Marina and me." Nine says.

Marina looks at me with a question of approval.

"Go ahead, us three will watch the are while you are gone." I say and wave my hand toward Gregor and Five.

"All right. Grab my hands." Two tells Marina and Nine.

They do so, and Two turns to me.

"How long ago was the cave crumbling?" She asks.

"Umm... About two weeks." I respond.

She turns back and closes her eyes, and within the next ten-seconds a portal appears.

"Good luck!" I say to them.

Marina gives me a smile, and then the three jump into the portal. We watch them get sucked away into the past.

"So... Now what?" Five asks.

xxxxx

We jump into the portal and the breath is sucked out of me. We are sitting in a black void for about ten-seconds, and we can't breath. Nine and I start to squirm around but Two tells us to hush up. Suddenly, a black and white image of where we were standing before appears, and we are thrust forward and into it. We are then standing on the same path, but everything is paler than before. The cave is also back intact, just like it was that first day we met Eight.

"Welcome to four weeks ago!" Two says cheerfully to us.

Nine looks down at his arms and down his back. "I'm still the same... I thought we would, like, change form or something!" He says, annoyed.

I shake my head and smirk. Of course Nine would think that.

The three of us walk to the cave, me in the lead and Nine taking up the rear. As we enter the cave, an unfamiliar sense of safety washes over me. The blue Loralite stone is in the center of the room, and the cave paintings are still on the wall. Nine walks over to them.

He points to the one of the Garde being stabbed through the chest with a sword. "But... That actually happened. Twice. So that means..." He runs his hand farther across the carvings and his eyes go wide at the last three.

I walk over and look at them. The first of the three is three people, probably Garde, standing on top of a pillar, and a bunch of others floating around them. The second is of a giant worm-like creature with a human riding on it's head. It is towering over the three Garde, who appear to be trembling. The last carving on the wall is two Garde standing over the person riding the worm monster, and one of the Garde has a dagger in his hand and is ready to strike. The carvings after that have been scratched off, but that means it's not the end.

Nine screams and then rips a rock of the ground, and quickly scratches off the three carvings.

"What was that about?" I ask wildly.

"Those... Never mind." He responds while taking deep breaths.

I turn away while Two and nine study the other carvings more. The cave appeared as it did before, and there is no white crystal anywhere. I walk over to the Loralite stone. I place my hand on it and everything goes black. Color reappears and I am standing in a meadow with tall grass. Ahead of me is a man standing under an oak tree. He turns around.

"Pittacus?" I ask with confusion. "I thought you were dead..."

"I am, but I felt a Garde touching a strong Loric resemblance, so I called you in. You are seeking the Life Crystal in that cave, yes?" Pittacus asks.

"Um.. Yes." I stammer.

"Well, only your pendant can open the secret compartment in which it is placed. You know the carvings? Well, that should be enough to explain it." He says.

"But... Why am I the only one able to get these stones?" I question.

Pittacus takes a step toward me. "Number Seven, you have a very important role in this war. You, along with Ten and Four, are the ones who can kill Setråkus Ra. Ella is able to stun him, and you and Four have a connection to the talisman. If you had not figured out yet, either you or Four is my descendant. You could be the one to kill Ra."

xxxxx

I stumble to the ground in shock. I'm back in the cave in the past, and Pittacus is gone. _But I have so many questions_, I think to myself. I turn toward the carving wall, where Nine and Two haven't changed positions from when I blacked out.

"Did you find the crystal yet?" Nine asks.

I blow by him and grab my pendant. I saw this carving out of the corner of my eye, but I never did anything. To the left of it is a carving of the time portal, and to the left is a carving of three people fighting off a horde of Mogs. Between these two carvings is one of my symbol, the same size and shape as my pendant. I hold my pendant to it, and they both glow blue. The wall carving then disappears in a flash of white, and behind it is a white pyramid. I grab it and hold it in both hands in front of me.

"Marina, you did it!" Nine says excitedly.

Suddenly the cave begins to vibrate, and Pittacus's voice comes out of nowhere.

"Congratulations, Number Seven, you have found the second Life Crystal. With this, you receive a reward. For this specific crystal, you are granted the ability of duplicating yourself. It is a legacy known as Duplicatortion, and only three elders have been known to be able to do it. You will find the training tool in a number's chest. Now, I recommend getting out of this cave before it collapses on itself." Pittacus's voice finishes.

The three of us look at each other and then charge out of the cave. It then collapses. With combined effort, we rebuild the cave for future events. _If what they say about time is true, that it's a loop, then that's why the cave wasn't very sturdy when we visited, because we screwed it up beforehand, _I think to myself.

We each grab one of Two's hands, and she creates a portal, which we all jump into. When we are pulled out the other side, a massive battle is taking place. I decide to try out my new legacy, and it works. I wave my hand over my body front, and another one of me appears by my side. I tell it to go fight off the Mogs, and it does. I turn to fight my own Mogs when suddenly I am swept off of my feet and fall flat on my back. The fight around us has slowed to almost a stop, and standing above me is Five and the big Mog from earlier.

"Did you really think I was on your side again?" Five asks me. "I developed some new legacies, too. I can control time and I can persuade people to do anything I want them to do. I absolutely love it. In fact, your coming with us."

Something inside me tells me todo what he says, and I feel myself get up against my will.

"Perfect." Five says. He grabs one of the Mog's arms. "Meet Rex. He can teleport." Five tells me.

"You are a disgrace to our race, you fucking _bastard_." I spit in his face.

He stops the saliva in mid air. "Whatever you say, princess."

And with that, Rex waves his hand through the air, and the three of us teleport into darkness.

****Hey, guys! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I had writers block for a bit, but then I came up with this plot twist and it turned out generally okay, I think. Please review and can't wait to read all of your stories!**

**-Chase**


	12. Chapter 12- Four & Adam

****Hey, guys! Hope you liked the plot twist last chapter :)**

**For the guest who asked: Eight's POV was in the middle of last chapter, starting right as Mar was hit with the Mog cannon. Usually, a line of 'xxxxx' marks character switches or an important thing to take in for my story. **

**Enjoy the chapter! (There may not be another for a bit)**

The Time for Ten - Chapter 12

We have been fighting for ten minutes now, and the Mogs seem to be never ending. Suddenly, a time portal appears where Two, Marina, and Nine had jumped in earlier, and the three now jump out. All I have time to see is Marina waving a hand in front of her, and Two and Nine jumping into action. He whips out his staff and starts destroying Mogs. Then everything slows, as in goes in slow motion. I begin to turn around to see what had happened, and all that's left to see when time speeds up again is an empty spot where Marina once stood. I look forward again to see Mar fighting a group of Mogs to my left. _She's fine_, I think to myself, _that was just a weird time thing. _The five of us keep fighting.

"Wait... Where did Five go?" I ask, looking around cluelessly.

"Did he seriously let himself get fucking captured again?" Nine yells as he pounds the slowly dying down Mog army.

The five of us finish off the group, and then we huddle together.

Nine holds out the pyramid. "Lets bring this bad-boy to Johnny." He says with a grin.

"While you guys do that, I can go back in time to ten minutes ago to find out what happened with Five." Two offers.

"Then how will you get back to Paradise?" I ask her.

She shrugs. "I'll fly on a plane." She says nonchalantly.

"That's pretty dangerous." Nine starts. "Do you know how many Garde have nearly died on planes?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine! I'll catch up with you guys later, okay?" She says as she creates a portal and jumps through it.

Now we are down to four.

"I guess we will have to go without them... Everyone grab hands-" I am interrupted by Five who is limping up the path.

"Wait!" He yells. "I was knocked down to the path below, and I had to fight my way back up." Five explains.

"We just sent Two back in time to look for you, though!" Nine says angrily.

"Calm down, Two is a strong girl. I'm sure she'll be fine." Five says calmly.

I scowl at him. "Just grab my hand."

Everyone links together, I think of Paradise, Ohio, and we teleport.

xxxxx

Five of the six Garde sent to the Himalayas appear before us. Eight leans over and retches on the pavement. Marina awkwardly steps away from him. Nine, Gregor, and Five have cuts and bruises all over, but Nine looks pumped.

"Where's Two?" I ask cautiously.

"There's no time to explain now, but we need to go get the other one of these." Nine says, holding up a Life Crystal.

"Great job, but lets get moving and then out of here, I still don't trust this place. Did you ever get the bugs off of Gregor?" I ask them.

"There were bugs on him?" Eight questions.

"Yeah, I told Marina." I look to her and she nods. "Well, someone take them off."

"I'll do it." Five says rather quickly.

The eleven of us walk down the dusty road toward the Goode's home. We are all rather quiet. The house slowly creeps up on us, and when we get there, Sam runs up to the door and knocks three times, solidly. A pudgy lady opens the door, widens her eyes, and hugs him.

"You're okay!" She says with tears in her eyes, but they quickly disappear when I come into view. "You... You're a terrorist and put my son to these evil ways!" Her talk slowly turns to a scream and she spins around to go call the police.

I stop her with my telekinesis and back her into the kitchen to sit in a chair.

"No, you're going to sit here and wait till we leave. We need something that Malcolm had." I tell her.

She nods quietly, and Sam kneels down next to her to comfort her. Sarah joins him, one for moral support the other for a bodyguard in case of attack.

I look at her and smile, and she does so back.

"Have fun." She says to me. "I love you so much, and am incredibly proud of what you've done."

I give her a strange look for saying what sounds like a mother would say after her son would accept a Grammy or whatever.

"I love you, Sarah." I tell her sincerely with a smile.

We kiss and then I step out into the backyard, the well a mere thirty feet away. The other eight Garde follow as well as Gregor.

"Marina and I will go into the well. The rest of you need to stay up here and defend us as much as you can. Got it?" I scan the faces of the group. All of us seem determined, and a couple nod in response. "Lets go."

I turn around and as soon as my foot touches grass, a massive alarm sounds. Instantly, Marina and I bolt for the well. I put in Sam's birthday code, and we glide down using telekinesis to soften our fall, and then we are in Malcolm's cave. Outside, I hear a storm brewing and many battle cries.

I look around the cave, and it is just as I remembered. There is a wall of computers with documents spread all across the counter and floors, and in the corner there is a giant skeleton, Pittacus Lore's skeleton. Marina paces around the room while rubbing her necklace. I look through some of the papers and electronics to find any new and useful items. I stumble across a grey sphere. When I pick it up, an image of One appears. It says her number, her age, where she currently is, and her legacies. I stare at the device in awe. If this had gotten into Mogadorian hands, we would have been doomed. I hold it and turn around. Marina has her pendant bouncing off her chest, as she had just let go of it. A little flap in the wall is now sticking out, and inside is a Life Crystal. As she goes to reach it, a cannon blast sounds and the blast goes straight through her chest.

"NO!" I scream and expect to feel the scar sensation coming along, but it doesn't.

I turn to the Mog who shot it and take him out with telekinesis, and then run over to Marina, who is now on the floor and not breathing.

"Wha... How... How are you still alive?" I ask her in amazement.

She looks up to me, and then starts to flicker and then fades away as if a broken television.

"What the hell..." I mutter in confusion.

I walk over and grab the crystal from the alcove. Then the sphere I dropped on the ground begins to ring. I pick it up, and a picture of Marina's face appears. It reads that she is in Washington D.C. A hand then touches my shoulder. I spin around to face Pittacus's skeleton directly behind me.

"Has this place gone mad or something?" I exclaim questioningly.

"Number Four, it is me, Pittacus." The skeleton says.

"I like it better as a daydream, not as a giant skeleton in a creepy cave." I respond.

"You appear to be mad and confused. Let me help. You see, when Marina unlocked the last crystal in the Himalayas, she also unlocked a new power, duplicatortion. The recently killed Marina right then was the copy of her." Pittacus explains.

"Wait, then where is the real Marina?" I ask.

"You saw on the sphere, Washington D.C." He answers. "Besides just her and Number Ten, you need to rescue another set of items. Each one of the ten Garde in prophecy was given a special weapon, one that can do extra damage if wielded by the rightful owner. Nine has been given the easy way out, as his has come within his chest."

"You mean his pipe?" I question.

Pittacus nods. "Yours is nearby, to be truthful, but now is not the time to find it. If you have not realized yet, either you or Marina is my rightful heir. That means one of your special weapons is the one that can kill Setråkus Ra, and therefore your two must be found last." He explains further.

"Wait, _what_?" I ask in both anger, shock, and glee.

"Good luck in this battle, and I will see you again soon." Pittacus says.

The skeleton walks back to its corner and goes to its old position.

"Oh, wait." The skeleton says with one final movement. "Your talisman, I know you've figured out it's important and how to turn it on, but have you learned what it does?"

I shake my head no.

Pittacus chuckles heartily. "Well, these next few weeks should be interesting. The talisman is one of three keys to defeating Setråkus Ra, and you own it. Number Ten's assegai manipulation is another. You have now learned that Number Seven has the third and final key to winning this war, now you have to find it." Pittacus finishes as his skeleton goes limp.

I stare at him for another few seconds, then shake my head and walk toward the ladder. As I am about to climb up, a rag-doll body comes shooting down the well. I jump out of the way, and the body hits the ground with a crack. I didn't have time to catch it. It is human, and its dead. I choke back tears as I turn over the limp body to see how it is. I already know though, and I should've seen it coming after what was said earlier. My last words to her... _I love you, Sarah._

xxxxx

I've been driving in silence for ten and a half hours now. I've almost reached Paradise, Ohio. I can't stop thinking about what I let happen back in Mississippi. I let Ella get kidnapped, and I didn't react quick enough to the bomb falling to save Malcolm. I buried him back in Tennessee. I don't think he would've been one of the two we would bring back, so I gave him his proper burial and plan to take Sam there someday. In the trunk I have the nine chests stacked neatly, along with the Chimaeras. They sometimes enjoy being small bugs and talking to each other. They all seem pissed though that they missed the fight at the barn. Next to me in the passenger seat is the tablet and the blue cube. I've been keeping tabs on where the Garde are. As I'm checking on it, one of the Garde in the Himalayas suddenly appears in Washington D.C., next to Ella. I keep tabs on the Himalayan group, and soon they too teleport, but to Paradise. I am twenty minutes away from there at the moment. I was hoping all the Garde would once again reunite along with their trusted companions, but apparently not so. I keep speeding along the highway with nobody in sight, just me and the car. It's almost soothing to be on the road in the quiet, there is nothing to worry about and I can just blast the radio, so I do. I roll the top down and blast the music on full volume. After about ten minutes, the sky begins to get dark, and I hear thunder in the distance. There are also cannon shots being fired and people screaming as I approach the two minute mark. I floor the gas pedal and speed into Paradise, which never seems to be as lovely as it sounds.

xxxxx

I slam the break in front of Sam's house, where in the back a massive battle is going on. I leap out of the side and release the Chimaera, the lock the car to make sure no Mogs will get the trunks and bodies. Then I race through the already busted down door. What I see inside is something so emotionally intense, I almost break down in tears. Sam is holding his mom on the ground, and she appears to be wounded badly in the shoulder area. Standing on a chair is Sarah, and she has a gun pointed at her own head. Sam is bawling his eyes out.

"This is too much for me to handle! I'm just an ordinary teen trying to save some distant planet and its species who _don't even stand a fucking chance! _I am officially done." Sarah tells him.

"Don't do it!" Sam screams between sobs.

"Sarah, you'll regret that." I say calmly.

They both turn to look at me.

"Don't tell me what to do, Mog boy." Sarah says furiously.

Six runs up to the glass to see what the commotion is. I make eye contact with her.

"Tell John I loved him, but not enough to go through this _SHIT_!" She finishes with a yell that is almost as loud as the gunshot. She falls to the ground, dead.

Six and I stand in our spots, frozen and unknowing what to do. Sam is crying to his heart's content into his mother's stomach. The whole moment seemed to go by so fast. Six motions for me to come talk to her. I speed walk over Sarah's body and am careful not to look at it. I step outside to see Six has tears in her eyes, and then I notice I do too.

"I... I honestly don't..." Six starts stammering. Then something clicks inside of her, and she gives a little cough. "I'm sorry, it's just... C'mon, we need your help to finish off this round, then we have to get out of here." She finishes.

I nod solemnly and follow her to the battlefield. From that moment on started a new chapter in this war. I like to call it, 'The Unleash of Fury'. I call it that because from that moment on, Number Four realized what his destiny is, and what it takes to be the true leader of Lorien's Legacies. As he climbs the ladder from the well, without Sarah's body, I see a new look in his eyes, pure determination. Number Four is ready to win this war, and that means all of us need to be ready too.

****So, I'm sorry for any Four/Sarah fans out there, but this is for the plot! You've read about John's precognitions, this is not the end of Sarah Hart. Anyway, I've decided to make this story into two parts, and this is the end of the first part. How did you guys like Part One of The Time for Ten? Any ideas for the future half? **

**I'm planning on starting a second story soon, and I may out it's debut chapters out while I give an extended wait for Part Two of this story. Also, look out for one-shots and drabbles I'm going to be writing. Any recommendations for these?**

**So for now, thanks to everybody for the continued support and lovely reviews. I love the fanfiction community. Until next time, have a great day!**

**-Chase**


	13. Chapter 13 - Four & Marina

****Hey, guys! Welcome back to The Time for Ten! If you have not read my short-story series, I highly recommend you do before starting Part Two of this story. The short-stories contain background info on this story's characters. Anyway, if you're ready to read, please enjoy Part Two: The Unleash of Fury!**

**THE TIME FOR TEN - PART TWO - THE UNLEASH OF FURY**

The Time for Ten - Chapter 13

It's been two days since the battle in Paradise. The ten of us who are still grouped together have settled in a suburb in Iowa for the time being. I have communicated with Two, and she claims to be on a flight to us at the moment and that everything is going fine. Kal and James had an emotional reunion when he brought him and Three back to life. Three has shown amazing talent with his legacies, including enhanced everything, color control, and control of the speed of time. During training matches, it usually comes down to him and Six, and the winner flops back and forth. Using the new device I found in Malcolm's hideout, I've located Ella and Marina to be in the Mog base in Washington D.C. That is our next stop. We are mainly resting here to build strength and to wait for Two. Once we do these two things, off to the nation's capital we go.

Sam has been acting different lately, along with Adam and Six. They sat me down the night we got here and told me the truth about Sarah's death. She committed suicide because of all the love and war stress. Oddly, I got over it rather quickly, and since then have become a stronger fighter and am able to concentrate more on what we have in store. Without Sarah, I can be a proper leader. After I climbed up the well, without Sarah, I felt a new energy running though me, one that I hadn't felt in a long time, determination. I was officially ready to win this war.

xxxxx

Sam, Six and I are sitting in a clearing in a forest we found. It feels good to have just the original three of the group together by themselves. We have been talking about the newcomers, Kal and James, and about who they possibly could be and why they are on Earth. They also told me that Five had disappeared during the fight in Paradise, and nobody say where he went. I had a recent meeting with Pittacus in my dreams again. He explained that only nine of the ten Elders came to Earth, and seven of which became the seven sages of Greece. After the Greece era ended, the Elders split up for safety purposes. Pittacus had ended up in Paradise, Ohio. He never told me the true names of the other Elders or where they hid, but he did tell me that Loridas stayed behind on Lorien and casted the charm to keep the Garde safe. I also tell Sam and Six about the special weapons hidden with each Garde's elder, and about either Marina or me being Pittacus reborn.

"Have you gotten any more details on who is Pittacus and what the talisman does?" Six asks me.

I shake my head. "I've told you everything I know, sorry."

"There's something missing, and I feel like it's one small thing." Sam tells us. "I think if we find whatever that key is, then we can figure out who is who resurrected, and where the Elders are."

"I agree with Sam here. We need to figure out what the mystery is, that way we can solve it." Six adds.

"Maybe the mystery lies in Washington." I start. "I mean, if anybody has the clue it's probably the Mogs."

Eight then teleports to us.

"Two's here!" He says happily and we all connect to be teleported back to the lean-to's we created for a temporary shelter.

When we get there, Two is being surrounded by all seven of the group members already there. We join the huddle.

"Guys, calm down, calm down! It's just me." Two says, obviously slightly embarrassed. She has a look on her face, as if she's hiding something. She then sees James and Three. "You guys are alive!" She yells happily.

By this time it is late in the day, so we decide to call it a night to let ourselves relax.

Six, One and Two share a lean-to, and Nine, Eight and I share another. Sam, Adam, Gregor and Three have a third, while James and Kal share a fourth.

"So who else is pumped to see the Washington babes?" Nine asks.

"You obviously don't have enough dignity to be even _near_ them." I answer.

"Well you're still getting over your-" Nine starts but quickly shuts up, realizing he hit a sore spot.

I freeze in my spot and take a deep breath, and then return to my changing into pajamas. I sense Nine un-tense and I take off my shirt, as does Eight. Nine already had his off, like normal. Eight and I crawl into our sleeping bags we bought from the local store.

"If any of you draw a mustache on my face, you will regret it." I say before we go silent.

"Damn it." Nine mutters for laughs, which he gets from Eight.

The three of us fall asleep to the chirping of crickets and the occasional twig snap. Wait, that isn't a casually snap, somebody is stepping on them. I then hear a gun click outside of the lean-to.

"John Smith, I know you're in there. Don't you dare move."

xxxxx

It has been a day since my capture. They placed me in a cell with Ella, unchained and everything. Lots of noise comes from just down the hall, it sounds like two girls arguing. I feel like I should call out to them, but the Mogs would just shut us up anyway.

Now it has been three days. Ella and I have bonded even more after being locked in the cell together. The noise from down the hall still goes on, as if they never stop talking. I finally decide to say something.

"Who is in the cell down there?" I yell from my spot.

Silence. Then their talk slowly starts up again. They are far enough away that I can't understand them. Luckily, Ella can rake their minds with telepathy. She gets a hold of them to learn that they're names are Hayley and Jaime, but that is soon cut off by a Mog who notices our concentration, so no more talking with those girls.

Five days have now passed. Ella and I are singing a new song we wrote when the stone wall behind us begins to rumble.

On the other side is Setråkus Ra holding a tall, brown haired girl. Her hair goes just past her shoulders and she has strong cheekbones. She is slightly tan with blue eyes, and she looks worried. In the corner opposite us, another girl is being held by two Mogs. She is a little shorter then the first girl, and has blond hair and dark blue eyes. She is very tan and has a rounded face. Both girls are skinny from not enough food and look as though they haven't slept for days.

"Meet Seven and Ten." Ra says while pointing at us.

I instinctively push Ella behind me a little. "Who are they?" I ask strongly.

"This is Fourteen here," Ra says and raises the girl in his hand, "and that's Fifteen." He says and points in the other girl's direction. "They've been saving Garde for a long time now, and it's time for one of them to die. Then maybe _they'll_ spill on where your friends are." Ra spits at us, but we just stare back defiantly.

Ra turns back to the girl he's holding and says something. Then he raises his sword.

I don't know what to do. I don't know whether to trust that they're Garde and attempt to save Fourteen, or if I should let him kill her to prove a point.

Fourteen whips out a vial, apparently using her mind, and breathes into it. She then tosses it to me before Ra can do anything.

"Don't lose that. Hayley will help you." She says strongly.

I pick it up and shove it in my pocket, never keeping my eyes off the situation. Fifteen's, or Hayley's, mouth is slightly open, like she knows what's happening.

Ra puts the sword to Fourteen's neck, and she looks at Hayley. They seem to be silently talking. Then the sword goes through her neck, and she falls to the ground like a rag-doll. Hayley is released, and all the Mogs leave the room. Now it is just us four Garde.

Hayley runs and knee slides up to Fourteen, and then cradles her in her own arms.

"Jaime... Please, don't go. Jaime, Jaime!" Hayley begins to say more loud. She sniffs and a tear falls to the ground.

Fourteen's, or Jaime's, head looks up for a final time.

"I promise." Hayley says.

Then Jaime goes limp. Hayley carefully places her down, and then starts crying on the ground next to her.

Ella and I stand frozen in place, shocked in horror at what just happened. Another Garde has died. She may not have been part of the prophecy, but she was one of the few of our kind still alive.

I slowly walk out to Hayley and crouch down next to her, my hand on her back.

"I-I'm sorry." I say sincerely.

She looks up at me. "She was like a sister." Is all she can manage to choke out.

"It's all right." I say comfortingly, and help her walk back to the cell.

When we all enter, we turn around to see Jaime's limp body on the ground.

Hayley sniffs. "I'll never forget." She says as the wall slides back into place. She takes a deep breath, and then spins around to us. "So... You're part of the prophecy?" She asks, trying to change the subject.

xxxxx

Five is standing in front of me. I'm bound to the wall behind me, and he is holding a needle.

"So, Marina, how would you feel about coming to the Mog side?" He asks me, twirling the needle in his hands.

"I would _never_." I hiss back.

He takes a step toward me, our faces almost touching. "Well, you will if we want you to." He says and jabs the needle into my side.

I feel my body start to shudder, and everything has gone ice cold, not in my power's type of way. Five cuts my bindings and I fall to the ground where I curl up into a ball. The pain is unbearable, just about as bad as the scars undoing themselves, but this time it's all over my body.

Hayley and Ella escaped a couple hours ago, but I didn't make it through the door in time. Five had tackled me from behind. Now I'm here, writhing on the ground from a stupid shot. All I can hope is that they'll come back for me. They know they need me, and I know Eight is waiting. Eight is waiting to make his revenge.

xxxxx

Setråkus Ra, Five and I are sitting at a round table. We are discussing matters about how to find and kill of the Garde. Ra gets up and leaves, leaving just Five and I.

"You know... You're actually kinda cute." He tells me.

I scoot my chair back. "I don't date coworkers." I answer.

"Don't turn this into a sitcom." Five starts. He gets up and then sits down next to me. "We can have a family, live in a mansion with Setråkus, and live a long and happy life together." He touches my hand and I pull away.

"Thanks, but no thanks." I say with the 'awkward smile.' I stand up, and he does the same.

"At least think on it?" He asks, clearly desperate.

"Sure." I say, even though it is truly a no. Five doesn't seem like my type of guy.

Setråkus Ra walks back into the room again. "It's time for you two to train again." He grunts.

"All right, we will be right there." I respond and turn back to Five. "Listen, something about all this killing seems a little off. Why do we need to kill all of these Loric people you keep mentioning?"

A look of fear flashes through Five's eyes, but it quickly disappears. "Don't worry about it, we have it all under control. Lets go train." He says and walks out of the room, leaving just me.

Something, just something, doesn't seem right about killing them. A thought passes through my head, but I quickly throw it out.

_Five, Setråkus and I are just a new breed of Mogadorian._

xxxxx

I slowly look up to see a female human with long, brown hair and purple eyes holding a gun toward my head.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Nine butts in. "Just coming into a guys lean-to in the middle of the night? The nerve of some people..."

"Shut the fuck up." She says strongly. I give her mental credit for saying that to a Garde.

"What do you want?" I ask her.

"I want to sleep." Eight answers.

I give him a glare, then look back the girl and raise my eyebrows.

"I am Agent Jackie Topman, here with my assistant, Agent Tania Klade. We don't want to hurt you, and we also don't want you to hurt us. We want to help the cause for Lorien." Agent Topman tells us.

Tania has extremely long, black hair pulled into a ponytail down to her mid-back. Her eyes are green and her bone structure is very defined.

I stand up, her gun still pointed at my head. "All right, Agent Topman, why should we trust you?" I ask.

"I haven't killed any of you, nor have I forced you to come with us. We want to give you the option to come with us to our base in California where you can eat, train, sleep, and everything you could imagine. If you accept, we can take you there now, if you decline, we will leave and give you your space. Feel free to take time to answer, we don't want to force the issue. Either way, we are still going to fight Mogs, on your side or not." Agent Topman finishes strongly.

I look back at Eight and Nine, who both shrug and keep looking toward Agent Klade, who I'm guessing they think is hot.

"We need time. We have plans to save our fellow Garde in Washington. We will get back to you afterward." I answer.

"Okay, fair enough." Topman starts. She scribbles something down on a piece of paper and hands it to me. "Here's my number, call when you get the chance. Oh, and call me Jackie." She finishes as she backs out of the lean-to.

I follow her out to see about fifty men and women dressed in the black and grey camouflage suits that the Agents were wearing. They all listen to Jackie say something, and then all of them turn around and leave. Jackie gives a last little wave, and then they are gone.

"How did she have purple eyes?" I hear Nine ask Eight.

"Probably contacts." Eight responds.

"Wasn't Tania hot? I call dibs." Nine adds quickly.

Eight laughs and I walk back into the lean-to.

"Hey, Johnny-boy, I already got dibs on Tania." Nine tells me.

"I know, I heard, I'm not deaf." I respond.

"Way to be, Mr. Sassy-Pants." Eight says with a smile.

"Oh, shut up." I say.

The three of us crawl back into bed and lay quietly, now only the chirping of crickets making sound.

After I'm sure Nine and Eight have fallen asleep, I quietly get out of my sleeping bag and walk outside. On the outskirts of the camp is a giant rock, flat enough to lay on. I do so and look up at the stars.

One of those up there is Lorien. I am possibly the most important Loric left, because apparently either Marina or I have Pittacus' powers. I hear another twig snap next to me. I look over to see Two standing there, hands behind her back.

"There's something I have to tell you." She says.

I sit up and motion for her to sit next to me. She does so and we both lay down again.

"Five... The bracelet and brainwashing never worked. Five is still on the Mogs side." She explains.

I jolt upright. "That means he's the one who took Marina? And never took off the bugs on Gregor either... Shit." I say louder than expected.

I race over to Gregor's lean-to and look inside.

"Gregor!" I whisper, and he jolts upright. I motion for him to come out.

I'm about to pat him down when I hear a familiar and chilling sound. A Mogadorian spacecraft sound. We have maybe one minute tops.

I race around yelling out names and tossing people weapons that Two and Gregor have collected. Soon, all the Garde are arranged back-to-back in the middle of camp.

This time, we are prepared to fight.

We are Lorien's Legacies, all together, fighting this war to the bitter end.

And I will stop at nothing to finish the Mogadorians off completely.

I am Number Four, and I am here to win.

****Hey, guys! So I hope this first chapter was good! I was hoping it would sum up what happened after the battle in Paradise, and it was not meant to pull the plot along too much more. Please review, they are always lovely and they really help to lift my mood! Next chapter, I promise there will be more action AND a special guest!**

**-Chase**

**p.s.: The next short story will be about Jackie and Tania (pronounced tawn-nya), and then after that a short story about Marina and Eight when Eight is revived!**


	14. Chapter 14- Four, Eight, & Marina

****Hey,**** '**** guys! This chapter is special because part of it was co-written with IwishIcouldbeNumberFive! I'll mark the areas that she helped write with a '#####' above and below it. THAT DOES NOT MARK A BREAK IN THE STORY. Just thought I'd throw that out there in case anyone would've read it as that, haha. A break is marked by 'xxxxx.' Also, my pen name has changed, but I'm not a new person. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

The Time for Ten - Chapter 14

All of the camp members are back-to-back in a very wide circle. Normally, the Mogs surprise attack us, but this time we are ready to attack them. As soon as the first ropes come down, One and Six slash them to pieces with their telekinesis. Mogs then start parachuting out of the spacecrafts. Even though there are so many, our powers are strong enough to hold them off. From Nine and Ella using telekinesis, to Six and One using water and weather, to Two and Three manipulating time, taking care of this army is a piece of cake. I work with James and Kal. Kal and I change wind patterns like crazy, while James combines his iron fists and telekinesis to create invisible punches that tear through the Mogs like they're tissue paper. As quickly as it all started, the Mog army is defeated, and the ship is quickly retreating. The Garde are extremely strong when they work together.

Everyone quickly collects their belongings after I tell them the news about Five. How the brainwashing and bracelets didn't work. We gather as a group and I start telling them the plan.

"Okay, so, Marina and Ella are captured in Washington D.C. We are all going there together, and then Six, Eight, and I will go inside to find them. The rest of you will stay outside and figure out a nice temporary base." I explain.

I get both nods and groans, but we eventually all come to a mutual agreement.

"Nine, you'll be in charge of the others while I'm gone." I tell him.

He puts his hand in a salute. "Whatever you say, captain." He says mockingly.

Nine's group grabs hands, with Kal in the middle. Six and I each grab one of Eight's hands, and then all of us are gone, once again separated.

We appear in a field outside of a small town. I'm guessing that it's the Mog town.

"Supposedly the base is just under here." Six says, lifting a small boulder off the ground to reveal a circular opening with a ladder.

"Perfect." I say a jump down the hole, using telekinesis to slow my fall.

Six and Eight join me at the bottom. The hall in front of us is pitch black, and not a sound can be heard. I light my lumen and shine it ahead to see nothing but a long hallway. Suddenly, I hear Eight and Six get knocked to the ground. Standing where they once were is Ella and a blond haired, blue eyed girl, about the same height as Six. I flash lumen in their eyes before Ella registers.

"Ella!" I say excitedly and hug her. I hold her by the shoulders an arms length apart. 'Where's Marina? And who is this?" I say with a head nod to the tan girl. Her eyes stand out because of how blue they are.

"That's Hayley, she's Number Fifteen. And Marina was hit over the head about three hours ago. We just now found this exit." Ella explains.

"Well we need to go back and find her!" I exclaim.

At this point, Six and Eight have stood back up and greeted Hayley. Then the five of us head deeper into the labyrinth of tunnels. We come to a fork in the tunnels, five forks to be exact. One tunnel goes straight, and there are two on either side going off in diagonal directions.

"Should we split up?" I ask. "We can cover more ground faster. Plus, with Ella nearby, we can communicate!"

"Sounds good with me." I say.

"Okay. I'll go straight. Six, you go left that way, and Ella left that way. Hayley, you go right that way, and Eight right that way." John tries to explain without confusing us.

"Lets do this." Six says and storms down her corridor.

The others do the same until I'm the only one left.

_We will find Marina, no matter what the consequences_, I think to myself.

xxxxx

I am walking down the hallway when I start to see cells in front of me. I think I should take that as a good sign. Almost every cell is empty, just the occasional human that I don't have time to help.

The part that makes this all worse is that I love her. I faintly remember us two on the ship to Earth. We always played together, shared snacks, and drew each other pictures. It was a great time.

Suddenly, a dagger whizzes by my head and sticks into the dead end wall in front of me. I spin around to see Five standing at a crossroads I passed a minute ago, Marina is his hand.

She has a confused look on her face, as if she doesn't know what's going on. She says something to Five, but I can't hear it.

"Did you hear that, Eight?" Five yells to me. "She's asking if your one of those Garde things we have to kill!" Then he takes off down the hall.

It takes a couple of seconds for the words to sink in as I chase after Five and the drugged Marina. _Marina forgets who she is..._ I think to myself.

I follow the two in close pursuit down the hallway. They take a left, then a right, then another right, then a straight, and finally cross a bridge over the main intersection. They cross and before I get across, Five cuts the rope, and I go falling down the main intersection.

I accept this as my second end. I've been fooled by Five twice, both times trying to save a Garde. But this time I'm the one being saved, because all of a sudden I'm in Nine's arms.

"You little dip-shit. Never follow someone onto a rope bridge if they're trying to kill you." He tells me.

Using his super strength, he tosses me back up to the ledge, and I grab on to pull myself up.

When I stand up, I see Five ducking around a corner. I run down the hall and fly around the corner to find Five jumping through two sliding doors. I charge as fast as I can go and am just able to make it through the doors before they slam shut with a clunk.

Five is standing in the middle of the room, his right hand holding the two balls, his left twirling a Mogadorian dagger.

"I knew you would come. You can't last long without Marina." He taunts me.

"Shut up. What do you want from me? I already noticed you tossed Marina somewhere." I respond.

"All I want is for you Garde to be dead."

"Isn't that an ironic statement?" I question.

Five lunges at me for this. I side roll and he summersaults, then we both spin around to face each other.

"You do realize what I've done with Marina?" He asks casually.

"You drugged her."

"But with what, you may ask." He responds, slowly walking closer.

I raise my eyebrows. Five is now standing face-to-face with me.

"We gave her amnesia."

And with that, I slam Five backward with telekinesis and he slams into the wall, dropping the balls, which roll across the floor. The dagger remains in his hand.

"Where did you put her?" I ask strongly.

"I would never tell you." He replies calmly.

I take the dagger out of his hand and place it on his neck, letting a little blood come out.

"Where is she?" I ask with a small growl in my voice.

"Down the hall... On the left..." He squeaks with the dagger slowly being released.

Still holding him to the wall, I find some rope in the corner. I tie Five to the four ventilation shafts around the room, allowing him to hand in midair in the center of the room.

"Try getting out of that." I say proudly as I crush the balls and snap the dagger in half.

Then I walk out of the room and down the hall in search of Marina.

xxxxx

#####

Five has thrown me into a room, and then run back out. He warned me not to leave or else I could be killed, so I stay put. After about ten minutes, the guy he tried to kill walks in the door, which closes behind him. He looks at me and then sighs.

"Marina, you're okay!" He says and runs to me. "Has the amnesia worn off? You do know you are one of the Garde, right?"

I stare at him with wide eyes, not understanding what he said.

"Did you not understand? Mar, you've been brainwashed." The guys says to me.

I don't understand... What's he talking about?

"Where's Five?" I demand in a low voice. "What have you done to him?"

"Mar, Five is a traitor. He killed me. You have to believe me." He says desperately while he looks deep into my eyes.

I shrug him off. I don't understand... Why is he doing this? He looks strangely familiar, too.

"Stay away from me" My voice is shaky as I brandish my small dagger in front of me. "You're lying!"

Where's Five? I need him to help me.

Suddenly, he rolls to the ground and grabs my legs, pinning me to the floor.

"Mar... Please. You need to understand. You and me, before you got kidnapped, we were a thing." He says pleadingly. Then he leans in and kisses me.

I push him off in disgust and slap him hard as I scoot away, trying to protect myself. Fear and terror pounds through my veins as I watch him.

"Stay away from me!" I scream at him, the panic clear in my voice. "I know what you did to me! I know you tried to kill me! Five told me!" I shriek, trying to get away from him.

I realize with shame that I'm sobbing.

But beneath all the terror and fear and confusion, my lips are burning in a very good way.

He scoots closer to me. "I did no such thing, Mar. Five is the one who tried to kill us."

As if on cue, an infuriated Five kicks down the door and stands in it's frame.

Five's here... But I don't feel safe anymore. What's going on? I try to wrack my memories to get any I can, but all I can remember is water and a chest and a kiss. My head starts to hurt.

"Stay away from her" Five snarls as he strides forwards, coming towards me. Something in him seems like a threat; he's more menacing that the guy in front of me. I scoot back away from Five, suddenly nervous of him too.

"What's going on? Why can't I remember anything?" I demand, trying to be brave.

He glares at the guy, then back at me. "What did this idiot tell you?" He yells.

I try to talk, but nothing comes out. I'm too taken aback by the sudden action.

"I said, WHAT DID HE TELL YOU?" Five screams as loudly as possible.

The guy takes this moment as a chance to tackle Five, and he does so. They go sprawling across the floor. I scoot farther away again, my head throbbing and myself in just an odd little panic. The new guy gets hit square in the jaw and goes flying back. Five stands up and storms to me.

I stand up to match him, feeling stronger. "Stop it!" I scream at him, and his face jars with rage.

He grabs my arm, tight. "What did he tell you?" He snarls, and something in me snaps. I glare at him viciously, not sure who to trust now.

"He said you killed him! That you tried to kill me too! That there was something going on with me and him" I hiss back.

"Let her go." A meek request comes from the new guy.

Five just laughs and then shoves me against the wall, making my head crack against it. My vision goes blurry and then I act out, lashing a kick at Five's knee. He stumbles and I push him away from me as I try to escape.

"You little fucks!" Five snarls, lunging out for me, but the guy gets there and grabs him before I can get attacked.

I stumble away, breathing quickly as more tears stream down my face.

"What did you do to my memory?" I shriek at Five.

Five attempts to jab the guy in the gut, but the guy counterattacks it. Five then tries to punch the guy in the head, but the dagger I had earlier is now through Five's hand, the new guy having held it in front of his cheek.

Five screams in agony.

The new guy runs over to me. "Heal yourself, quickly." He says.

"I can heal?" I respond, not knowing I had that legacy.

Five lunges for the guy and wraps his hands around his neck. I can see a blade pressed against his neck, and that blood is beginning to trickle down his throat. I gasp and watch as the guys' eyes begin to close.

A pain so strong and horrible races through me and I lunge forwards, tackling Five and keeping him away from the guy. I punch his nose and then pin him to the ground, my mouth in a snarl.

"What did you do to my memories?" I repeat one last time, my grip on his through tight. Five gasps for breath, his eyes wide and almost scared.

"They're still there!" He gasps out. "Just not within reach" He taunts me. He drives his knee into my stomach and I'm winded, rolling back onto the floor. The guy gets to his feet and staggers over.

"So, Eight, how are you enjoying my new recruit?" Five asks and points toward me.

_So the guy's name is Eight_, I think to myself.

"She's already been un-brainwashed, asshole." Eight says.

Without Five noticing, I place my hand on Eight's leg and start to heal it.

Eight notices that I have my dagger once again, and that it is pointed toward Five.

"Marina is on the side of the winners." Five says with a sneer.

"Well if you're so fantastic, why are there still Garde alive over two decades after the war started?" Eight retaliates.

Anger flashes through Five's eyes.

I still can't remember everything, but I do have something. I'm standing on a lake front with Eight, and we're laughing and having fun. And that proves to me that he's telling the truth, not Five.

I stand up and reach for Eight's hand, instinct leading me to do it. Five's eyes flash when he sees that, and then he laughs.

"Oh, she wouldn't tell you, would she?" He sneers, laughing at Eight. "She wouldn't tell you about us." He cackles and I frown, not getting it.

"What?" Eight's confused and Five grins triumphantly.

"Marina's not as innocent as you think she is... She's already been with me, in _every_ single way"

"Don't listen to him! He's lying!" I tells Eight with wide, earnest eyes.

"Don't worry, I would never believe this piece of shit." Eight tells me calmly.

Five's nostrils flare and his eyes squint. "You wouldn't know a piece of shit even if you were living inside of one- oh wait..."

Eight suddenly lunges at Five and gives him an uppercut.

I watch as Five topples back, going out cold as he crumples to the floor, unconscious. I take a step back, running my hands through my hair as I take in the scene.

"I didn't- I wouldn't do anything with him." I fret, biting my lip.

But the worst thing is I can't remember anything except that I woke up a couple of days ago with a crazy headache and no recollection of myself. What if I had done something and I didn't know? Tears begin to pool in my eyes as I bite my lip.

"Marina, I know you would never do anything. You love me, and I love you." Eight says, and leans in for a kiss. We hold it for ten-seconds.

We pull away as Five twitches on the floor.

"We need to get out of here." Eight says.

"Just one more thing..." I say and plunge the dagger into Fives thigh.

Five moans but nothing otherwise.

"Okay. Let's go." I finish confidently.

Eight and I walk out of the room arm-in-arm, leaving the long and excruciating fight behind us in the room with an unconscious Five.

#####

****Hey, guys! So I hope you enjoyed this collab chapter! Did the arrow idea make sense? Please review, for the sake of me and IwishIcouldbeNumberFive! **

**-Chase**


	15. Chapter 15 - Marina & Four

****Hey, guys. This chapter continues my co-write with IwishIcouldbeNumberFive! The areas she helped write are marked with '#####'. Please also check out my actual collab story with IwishIcouldbeNumberFive called Loss, Love, Laughter, Life by the pen name TheSecretsofFiveandNine! Hope you enjoy chapter 15!**

* * *

The Time for Ten - Chapter 15

#####

I don't know why I stabbed Five just then. It felt like the right thing to do. As we walk away from the scene, I link my hand into Eight's.

"I still don't know who you are or why I trust you, but please promise you won't hurt me." I ask him.

"I would never hurt you, Marina. Which way do we go?" He says in response.

"This way." I know my way around the base because of spending some time here. It's not time I'd like to think about, but it's all I have memory wise. That and the one vision I have of Eight and I.

"Do you think I'll get my memory back?" I ask him sincerely.

"As long as you keep trying to remember, I bet it will. Maybe there's something that'll trigger your memory?" Eight asks.

We take a right and practically slam into a little girl.

"Marina!" She screams and hugs me.

I hold my hands up and look at Eight in confusion.

"Ella, Marina lost her memory." He tells her flatly.

Ella looks to me in disbelief, and I nod solemnly.

I stare at these two people in front of me, both of them looking at me as though I'm special to them, and I can't remember a thing. I want to, I really want to. I lower my eyes to the ground, deeply confused by everything.

"Let's go." I say, walking on ahead.

I can hear Ella, I think her name was, talking to Eight about recovering my memory. But I'm starting to wonder if that's true. If Eight was so important to me before, wouldn't I remember something worthwhile, like our first kiss or something like that?

What if they're tricking me? What if they're actually planning on killing me?

I question whether to turn around and knock both of them out, but I choose not to. The two of them probably have instincts just as good as mine and would take me out in an instant. I begin to listen to their not totally quiet conversation.

"Did you find the vial?" Eight asks. "I think it could possibly jog her memory."

"No, that's what I was looking for after I was talking to you!" She whispers in response. "Six and John are looking for it now."

"Do you or Hayley have any idea where it could be?" Eight questions her.

"The last time we saw Marina, she was separated from us by Mogs and knocked over the head by Five." Ella answers.

Suddenly their conversation becomes so quiet that even I can't hear it. I blink back tears desperately as I try to figure out what to do. It's obvious that they're plotting to kill or capture me now. Maybe Five was right...

But then I think of that kiss I had and everything changes. Eight seemed to care about me so much and I was sure that he was worried about me.

I pause when I come to two tunnels. One leads to the way out, whilst the other leads to the centre of the base.

If I let them go, will they kill me afterwards? I can hear them still whispering as they catch up to me and I feel horrible; scared and alone. I decide to go the centre of the base.

Out of nowhere, Five busts around the corner behind us and tackles Eight to the ground. Tons of Mogs pour in from straight ahead and put Ella and me in armlocks. Eight is tussling on the ground with Five.

"Did you think you got away, pretty boy?" Five hisses in his ear.

Then I start to hear Mogs disintegrating and I hear cannons go off.

A knife is pressed to my neck. I try to struggle away but I can't move, and the knife is pressed too tight to my neck.

"Let them go!" Eight yells as Five drags him up, punching him in the face. I wince at the crack and the blood on Eight's face. Ella is sobbing next to me, trying to fight back, but she's too small and too weak.

"You're pathetic! Useless!" Five taunts as he turns to metal and kicks Eight in the chest. I cry out in horror when I hear the ribs snap and Eight groans in pain.

Eight falls to the ground, his breathing becoming jagged. Five definitely broke multiple ribs there, and he's just laughing.

In the distance, slowly getting closer, are the sounds of cannon shots and ash.

Eight looks at me straight in the eyes. I know he can see what I'm feeling, and I feel horrible for my decision. I led Eight and Ella down the wrong corridor, and now they're getting hurt because of it. The feeling Eight sees in my eyes is regret.

I'm sorry Eight. I can't say it out loud because I'm so weak and pathetic, but I do feel it. Five looms over Eight, a wicked looking baton in his arms. With a sudden sharp movement, the baton is smashing into Eight's face and I scream as Eight collapses back, his face covered in blood.

I start forward at once, but I'm grabbed around the waist, dragged back. Five laughs as I struggle desperately. He grins wickedly at me and then saunters forward after kicking Eight once.

"Not so strong now, are you?" He taunts Eight.

Ella is screaming things that I don't understand. Five comes in front of me and slaps me, grabbing my jaw afterwards and bringing our faces close together. He spits on my face.

Suddenly, Five crumbles to the floor in pain. A dagger is spreading Mogadorian poison throughout his body. I watch him convulse on the ground as it travels through him. A cannon shot is fired at Eight, but he manages to roll away.

"Eight?" Ella asks to make sure he's alive.

"I'm fine." He responds abruptly, still laying on the floor.

He keeps on saving me. He continues to try to save me and all I do is watch. How pathetic am I that I simply stand here and watch him be beaten?

I throw off the mogs and then race forwards, falling to my knees beside Eight. I press my hands to his face, body to heal him. He's not looking at me and I can feel tears build up in my eyes. I hear Ella fighting behind me.

"The exit's that way." I nod down the right corridor. "Keep running and take the first right turn. Carry on going down that corridor, go through the door and you're out. Just keep running." I say quickly under my breath.

"Im not leaving without you." Eight says firmly.

"I heard you talking about a vial with Ella, I know where it is." I respond.

"I'll help you get it." He tells me.

"No. You, Ella, and the others need to escape while you can. I'll catch up later."

I felt good to tell him that. I turn back one last time after taking out a couple Mogs for Ella. "And thank you, Eight, for what you've done today. I appreciate it. But seriously, don't come looking for me again. I have some work to do."

I then race off down the hall, towards the room that I remembered has the vial.

#####

xxxxx

I walk down the hallway, looking for a sign of Marina. I use my lumen to easily light the way. The corridor is identical to all the other Mog bases, silver and never ending. I really hate this place.

Suddenly the door to my left breaks down and in comes a horde of Mogs. I instantly draw out a ball of fire and reduce the group to ash. I allow my heart to settle a bit, and then I press on.

I hear a scream from my right, it sounds like a little girl. I run toward it, thinking it could be Ella. I was wrong.

I turn the corner ahead to see a glass wall leading into a pit. The pit has a wide platform in the middle, and two thin walkways jutting out from either side to lead to a door. Standing in the middle of the platform is a little girl, she looks about ten, and an angry piken. The girl screams again, and the piken pounces. I turn away to avoid the inevitable. Poor girl.

As I regain my inner confidence, I continue down the hallway. This time I hear grunting and slashing. I turn toward the sound and run to it. The sight is another thing I wasn't expecting.

There is a giant room, about thirty feet tall and forty feet wide, with one ledge. On that ledge is Setråkus Ra holding Ella by the back of her shirt. Six is on the ground level in the middle of the room. I run up and join her.

"Ah, here is the special one. Number Four. I've tried to kill you many times, my friend, but this time shall be the last." Setråkus growls.

A tiny voice sounds in my head, "Help...", and then Setråkus plunges his sword through Ella's waist.

"No!" Six screams and catches Ella, who had been dropped off the balcony.

I look up at Setråkus Ra.

"You cowardice little traitor! You're even _worse_ than Five! I bet you thought I'd never find out, but you are one of the Elders. That's right, I know your little secret. All you've ever wanted is revenge, and now you've taken it out on _your own daughter_! You're a madman, I'm telling you. Now get down here and fight me like a man!" I scream at Setråkus like I've never screamed before.

Six is staring at me, her eyes wide. Ella is mumbling. I run over and heal her enough to survive, and when I turn around, Setråkus Ra is standing in the center of the room.

"Fair enough. If you want to fight, we shall." He says and draws his sword.

Six drags Ella back and then starts out to join me.

"No, only Number Four. This has to end now." Setråkus says in a low tone. "En garde."

I tuck and roll to his left and dodge a deadly blow from his whip. I expected it to happen. I whip out a fireball for each hand, and tell them to form curved arches to attack, and they do so. Ra manages to hit the first one away, but the second hits him square in the shoulder, and he holds a hand there. Then the horrible feeling happens again. It feels like I've been drained of something, like I'm slowly turning to nothingness in the world. I try my lumen, but it doesn't work. Setråkus Ra has done it again, he has cancelled our legacies. I run toward Ra, but instead of dodging to the right like I'd planned, I am suddenly flying towards the roof. I prepare for a huge crash, but am let down lightly. He really doesn't want Six to influence this fight. As soon as feet hit stone, we begin to attack. I dodge his vicious sword swings and whip lashes, and soon grab a stalactite to use for a temporary weapon. I continue to dodge and parry his attacks. Clearly, I am much stronger than last week in Dulce. I begin to get very angry with Setråkus. He's done so much to ruin my life, and now he is here and trying to kill me. He is very close to breaking the final straw.

At this moment, many crazy things happen. A sharp stone that is glowing red whizzes by my shoulder. It hits Setråkus in the arm, and he screams in agony. A familiar feeling returns to me, and I realize what happened. Ella woke up and brought back the legacies again. She's learning to control her assegai manipulation! Ra and I begin to fall to the ground, where Six catches me. Setråkus hits the ground with a loud thud. He groans.

My pent up anger is beginning to spread throughout my body. I feel it run from my heart, through my legs, arms, chest, and head. Finally, I feel fully powered with hatred. I look at Setråkus, scream, and suddenly all of the darkness in the room compacts into a small ball in front of me. I roar even louder, and the ball of darkness goes slamming into Setråkus Ra's body. He flies backward into the wall, and a terrible cracking sound follows. When he falls onto his back again, he slowly looks at me.

"Number Four, I give you my respect. But this is not over. I know what you know, and I know that I need to rid of one of the three. That talisman... I need it back." And with that, Setråkus passes out, and the room begins to rumble.

"I think the roof is caving in!" Six yells.

I run back over to Ella and sling her onto my shoulders. The two of us run out of the room just as it collapses, hopefully trapping Setråkus Ra for a while. I place Ella on the ground and finish healing her.

"Thank you." She grunts.

We stand up and continue down the hallway. When we come to a fork, Six and I go left while Ella goes straight. Instantly we regret this.

I hear hissing and metal creaking to see Ella's path being blocked by a door. Someone must be controlling this and can see us. I hear Ella yell no and run toward the door, but she's too late. I run to the other side of the door.

"Meet us near the exit!" I yell to her.

"Where's the exit?" I hear her ask faintly through the doorway.

"You'll have to find it!" Six yells to her.

Suddenly, Hayley comes running down the hallway from the direction we didn't go.

"Thank the elders you guys are okay. Where're the others?" She asks.

"I'm in here!" Ella yells from behind the door.

I explain what happens, and then we all take off. We need to find Marina and Eight, and then we all need to meet up with Ella.

We need to get out of this Mog base, fast.

* * *

****I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review, and check out my collab story with IwishIcouldbeNumberFive! It is called Loss, Love, Laughter, Life and our pen name is TheSecretsofFiveandNine. Goodbye for now!**


	16. Chapter 16 - Marina

****Hey, guys! I'm back and ready for action :D. Quite literally because this chapter still has lots action... The collab is still continuing here too, just FYI. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The Time for Ten - Chapter 16

#####

I sprint down the hallway, knowing I need to get the vial. If it helps me get my memory back, then I'll do anything. I can hear the Mogs' cannons and guns in the distance, back where Eight and Ella are, but I continue to carry on running. I need to get that vial.

I reach a flight of stairs and race up them, super speed coming in handy. I race down the following corridor and reach the door of the room with the vial.

I'm so close.

I enter the room, my stomach and nerves on fire as I reach for the vial. I heard nearby explosions earlier and I know I need to hurry up, but seeing the vial just makes everything much more serious.

I hear another, much louder explosion and I reach for the vial, unstopping it and gulping it down.

I fall to the ground at once, feeling as though my mind is being ripped apart. A strangled scream comes from my throat as I desperately twitch around on the floor, trying to control myself.

And then the memories hit me.

Eight and I by a lake... Adelina and I in the convent...Hector and I in the cafe...

"Stop, make it stop." I think that's me whimpering, but I can't be sure anymore. Nothing is real but these horrible memories. So much pain, so much grief.

Eight and I in India... Eight and I at Stonehenge... Crayton dying... Hector dying...

"Leave me alone, please leave me alone." Again, is that me?

Adelina dying... Hector dying... Crayton dying...

I gasp, my eyes flying open. I can feel my stomach clenching and I roll over in time, throwing up on the floor. My body is shaking and I've got tears streaking down my cheeks as I throw up on the floor.

So much pain. So much grief... How did I bear it?

"Marina?" I can feel someone stroking my hair as I begin to sob, curling into a ball and hiding from the world. All those memories at once; it had been too much.

"Go away" I whisper weakly, even though all I want is for Eight to hold me.

I feel an arm wrap around my waist and help me to stand up.

"I know you feel like shit, but we need to get out of here." Eight tells me.

I give a faint smile. "All right. Thanks for not leaving me." I say tenderly.

He turns and kisses me again. "I would never think of it."

Then I notice Hayley standing awkwardly nearby.

"We should probably get out of here, and quickly." She says. I notice she is holding the vial I drank.

I look at it skeptically, and she notices and hides it. Something weird is going on there. We then leave the vial room.

I smile as I stumble along, Eight helping me walk. Every second a new memory comes back to me, and I want to cry, to curl up in a ball and hide, but we have to get the hell away from this base. We continue to run as I cling to Eight.

"I'm sorry... For everything I did earlier" I whisper to Eight.

I hope he forgives me. I don't know if I can forgive myself.

"It wasn't your fault- you were practically a new person to this world, you didn't know what was happening!" He responds.

Then the other three Garde come into view.

"Marina!" Ella and Six yell in unison as they come charging toward us. They each give me a deep hug.

"My memory is back." I say with a smile.

Ella and Six hug me fiercely, thrilled I'm back to normal. I smile at them all, even though I feel a little shaky. I was cruel to Eight, no matter what he says and all I want to do is sleep. I want to get the hell away from here and then curl up somewhere with Eight.

"We better go." I say once they pull away, trying to be brave and smiling at them.

"Let's go." Six agrees

The six of us charge toward the exit, turning right at the next intersection and continuing to run. I stumble along, still exhausted.

The exit is straight in front of us, I can see sunlight. John and Six run out, followed by Eight, Hayley and myself. But then Ella trips, and the door begins to slide down. She appears to be knocked out. I run out of Eight's grip, and before he can do anything, I slide under the door just before it closes, and us two are once again trapped inside the base.

This time, though, there's no easy escape.

xxxxx

I shiver as my wrists are pulled above my head, chained to the wall. My feet are bound and I've been gagged. Ella's nearby, as tied up as me, but she's unconscious, exhausted by everything.

I wish Eight were here. I wish he would come and save me, but then that would put him in danger.

Now I'm being dragged along the corridor, the Mogs' grip on my arms vicious and tight. Every time I go to walk myself, they trip me up, so now I'm being dragged along, my feet bleeding at the cuts and bruises I'm getting.

"Where are we going?" I ask nervously, but none of them reply. I'm shivering from fear and pain, but I try not to let the panic be seen in my voice.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask again. I'm replied with a slap to the face, and I slump in their grips, waiting to find out myself. I'm dragged along further when a door opens, and then I'm thrown into a room, landing on my knees.

"Hello, Marina." Five says, sauntering forward with a knife. "You and Eight put up quite a bravado yesterday... But it wasn't good enough to get away, stupid girl. I was going to kill him, again, right then and there in the hallway, and then you had to go and save him."

Five lunges forward and stabs me in the arm. "You IDIOT!"

He continues talking and explaining his anger as he stabs me in more places. I sob as I curl into a tighter ball, my blood becoming a puddle around me. Five is good at knowing places to stab without killing anyone, but only causing them agony.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!:"Five roars.

He drags me up by the hair and I scream, trying to fight him. If only I had my legacies...

"You stupid little girl! You're pathetic!" He stabs my shoulder and I howl, collapsing onto the ground again.

Eight... I need Eight...

Five walks toward my limp body and crouches down.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to do this."

Five's blade is near my eye.

"After what you did to me, I can't wait for you to feel the insufferable pain I went through."

I try hard not to sob and scream.

Five is leaning over me. I'm lying on the floor, tears streaming down my face. Five's blade is millimeters from my eyes. That's when the door flies off its hinges.

"What the-?" Five begins, and then he's soaring through the air, slamming into a nearby wall.

Someone's here. To help.

Somebody runs to my side. It's Six.

"Mar, wake up!" she commands. I try to move but I'm in so much pain.

"Three!" Six orders, and suddenly I'm lifted up in strong arms.

I'm not aware of much anymore, but I can here muffled groans from Five and I assume Six is there, beating him up.

"Where's Eight?" I murmur.

"We aren't sure at this point." A new voice says. It is deep and raspy, like someone who needs water.

I manage to take a look at Three. He has short, brown hair, and brown eyes. His skin is a similar pigment to Eight's.

Six joins us shortly, and we run through the corridors. We have no idea where Five went; he made a hasty retreat through a wall, apparently. Something tells me he wants a rematch with Eight.

My body is in agony at every step Three takes. I haven't had the energy to heal myself, and I know things look bad for me, since I'm covered in blood. But I'm holding up before I pass out.

I have to see eight.

I struggle to my feet since Three needs to fight the Mogs ahead of us. I try to heal myself as Three and Six battle the rest of the mogs, having no trouble with them. I'm watching them fight when I see a door open down a small corridor to my left. Five is hurrying through and I realize with a shock that he's limping. Anger burns through me over what he's done to me and the others. My healing then finishes.

I know it's stupid, but I turn and run after Five, easily kicking down the door as I enter the room, my legacies ready to attack, ice already forming on the floor.

"You bastard." I snarl.

Five spins around in shock to see my up and ready in the doorway.

"You're alive?" He asks with surprise.

"You didn't feel a scar, did you?" I sass.

Then Six runs in through the doorway behind me.

"I see you've found the traitorous bitch." She says to me.

I smile. "Shall we get him?"

She nods, and we turn our full powers toward Five, whose eye's are now wide.

With a combination of ice and invisibility, we give Five a good bruising. Right as we are about to pin him down, somebody walks through the door.

"Marina!" I hear Eight yell.

Six and I spin around, and then Five punches us in the back. The pain is unbearable, and I can't control my legs. We fall to the ground, Five standing triumphantly behind us. A new door slams into place with a loud, hollow thud.

"You guys seriously need to work on you fighting skills." Five says to us.

"Says the guy who was being beat up by them." I retaliate.

Five, now in metal form, lunges forward.

Eight meets Five's lunge, an uppercut throwing Five off towards a nearby wall. Eight teleports over, dragging Five up and throws him against another wall, distracting Five enough for him to drop the metal ball. He's turned normal again.

I pull myself over to Six and press my hands against her back, healing its crooked angle. She groans but straightens out, her back fixed once more. She's on her feet at once, turning invisible and prowling towards Five.

I make quick work on my back, watching as Eight, in giant lion form with loads of arms, corners Five, who's metal once again. They're having a stand off, and I need to help. I stand up and grab a nearby knife, throwing it at Five.

Instinct makes him dodge and Eight attacks, using my distraction.

Eight uses two of his hands to hold Five by his neck, two for pinning his legs, and two for punching him. He is taking a horrible beating, again. Then I notice something horrible.

"Eight, stop!" I yell, and then I take another look at Five.

He is bloody and bruised all over, especially his head area. Eight clearly didn't mean to hurt him that much, in fact, Eight looks terrified about his fists. He drops Five.

Then I realize something else, his fist has a rock the size of a head in it. Eight never picked up a rock. I stare at Eight stunned as he drops the huge rock, narrowly missing Five, who's in a pretty bad state. I stumble forward, not sure what to do.

Do we kill Five, who's a traitor and who tortured me? Or do we let him live?

"What are you waiting for?" Six reappears and drags Five up with a snarl. "Let's finish this pain-in-the-ass off!"

Eight stares first at the rock he dropped. Then at Six, who wants to kill Five. Then at Five himself, helpless and brutally battered. And last at me. I am still on the ground, and I'm pretty sure my eyes are wide. Then he looks back to Five.

I bite my lip as I slowly stand up. Five suddenly loses his anger, and tears leak from the corner of his eyes as he leans forward, putting his head in his hands.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this." He sobs desperately.

I go over to Eight, linking my hand in his as I watch Five, puzzled.

"Don't try to make us fucking sympathize, you rotten little piece of shit." Six spits in his ear.

"Woah, Six, cool it. Let him talk." Eight says.

Five looks up at us, confused. "You should hate me you know." I have no idea if he's putting on a show or not.

"Of course we hate yo-" Six starts, but I interrupt.

"Why should we believe your sudden change of heart?" I demand. Five smiles sadly, happy I understand what he is going for, but for some reason still sad inside.

"I haven't changed my mind... I've given up." He says flatly.

"Wait, you _want_ to die?" Six asks. "Fine, hand me that rock, Eight."

Eight crushes the rock underneath his foot, letting her watch it disintegrate.

"We can't kill a fellow Garde. One, because it's wrong, and two, because we need him to jump-start the planet." Eight explains.

"I think we should kill him and just get all this traitor bullshit out of the way." Six says angrily to both Five and Eight. Then she looks at me. "What do you think we should do, Mar? Should we keep him or kill him?"

Eight, Six, and Five are all looking at me with question in their eyes, but all three a different type of questioning.

_ Are you really going to kill him?_

_ Are you really going to let him go?_

_ Are you really going to listen to these two crackheads?_

I bite my lip as I stare at Five. I know he's one of us... But I think of what he did to Ella, to me, to all of us. I just can't forgive that.

"I think..." I pause as I bite my lip. "I think he needs to die." I say finally. He's a threat to us all.

Five snarls and then lunges forward, tackling me. Before I can react, Six lunges forwards and stabs him in the back.

I scamper away from his body, watching as he gasps for breath before collapsing.

Another scar burns on my leg.

We just killed a Garde.

#####

* * *

****Hey, guys! So, I hope this change of events is interesting! It was loads of fun writing this part with IwishIcouldbeNumberFive. The last area with our collab on this story is in the next chapter, so hopefully we can make the most of it! Anyway, please review, and have a great day! :D**


	17. Chapter 17 - Eight & Four

****Hey, guys! Chapter 17 is finally here! Sadly, this is the last part that IwishIcouldbeNumberFive collaborated on. There are a couple notes dictating when these hashtags are starts or stops because it switches multiple times. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

The Time for Ten - Chapter 17

#####(starts)

All I can do is stare at Five's limp body on the ground.

What they just decided to do is incredibly stupid.

"Why the hell would you do that?" I yell at the two girls. "Don't you realize the problem? There's only few Loric left in this world, never mind our disagreements! We just killed one of our kind! Six, you're no better than the person who was once in that body. And Mar... I think we need a break." I end on a low note.

Marina's eyes fill with tears, and Six starts to think about what she has just done.

The door behind us crashes down, and in comes an army of Mogs. I look back at the girls, and then charge toward the enemies.

I quickly finish off the horde, my anger helping to fight. I spin back around with a glare.

"Lets go." I say without making eye contact.

Marina grabs my arm solemnly, but I yank it away.

"Maybe you should know what Five did to Ella and I for the week that we were trapped here." Marina hisses, her voice shaking in anger. "Maybe you should remember how he attacked us just before he died. Maybe you should you remember that _you_ tried to kill him about five minutes earlier!" She screams at me before storming out of the room.

"Marina!" I call after her in anger.

I know what he did to Ella and Mar, I know he attacked us and killed me, and I know I attempted to kill him earlier. But those acts were done out of anger and revenge. Us killing him right then... That wasn't done out of revenge _or_ anger, it was done because we have an angst against him. We were afraid of him.

I stomp out of the room after Marina, and Six picks up Five to bring him along.

I hope the others aren't too worried.

#####(stops)

xxxxx

"What did you do?" Ella yells and runs up to Six, who drops Five on the ground outside the base.

"We killed him. He's caused us too much pain." Six explains.

"No, you killed him out of the heat of the moment." I argue.

"Then why did you try to kill him a few minutes beforehand?" Six questions.

"Guys! Cool it! We can't have fights going on, it'll wreck our relationships." Marina says, clearly a direct jab at me.

"Can't we just get out of here? We are still near the base. I can just teleport us to some motel a couple miles away." Kal offers.

"Lets do that, and we can resolve the issues there. I mean, even Kal and I have a few issues of our own." James offers.

The group silently yet mutually decides to teleport away from this trashy place. We go hand in hand in a circle-like shape, and Kal swooshes us away into the vortex of black. When we reappear, we are in some alleyway behind a building.

Sam, Six, and Marina run ahead to buy a couple rooms for the night. Ella, Kal, James, Two, Three, One, Adam, Hayley, and I all stay behind, waiting for the safety wave-over.

I turn to the others.

"As I'm sure you are all aware, Five is dead, but I think it was wrong to kill him. He is one of our kind, and now he is gone, unless we bring him back. While we've been working out how to get here, I figured out a plan to get the third crystal and to revive Five. Then, after he is back, we somehow manage to make him trade sides back to the Loric, and for real this time. Who is in?" I ask all of them.

Two, James, and Kal raise their hands.

"Well, that's enough to do the job." I say, pleased with the outcome.

I pull the three aside and explain the plan. We are going to kidnap Marina tomorrow morning and teleport her with us four to England, where we will force her to grab the second crystal.

They agree to the plan, and then we all begin to walk toward the entrance to the motel. Six waves us in to the main lobby.

The lobby has three lounge chairs around a decently sized coffee table. They chairs are worn and slightly torn up, and the counter doesn't look like it has seen much better care either. There is a ceiling fan going on high speed, along with four lightbulbs for the whole room.

Six gladly accepts the keys, and we walk up to our rooms.

The rooms have two queen beds each, and a desk. There is a small bathroom with a half-broken shower and a tiny toilet. The wallpaper is peeling and I bet you anything there are roaches under the mattresses.

"So." I say as I sit on the bed.

"We need to calm our disputes once and for all." Six says.

"If we do that, then we can work together nicely, and it'll suit us better in the long run." Marina adds.

They clearly went over this because Sam is nodding and smiling in the corner.

"I think we should rid of Five's body, to start off." Six says strongly.

I spit a glare at her. "What a minute, you want to just throw a body into the dumpster and be done with it? We aren't doing that. Five is Loric, I don't know if you remember that or not in your head." I jab at her.

The glare is something I've never seen Six give; it holds too many emotions. Regret, hatred, anger, jealousy. Some I don't even understand why.

"It's getting a little late. I say we all go to bed." Kal says tentatively.

#####(starts, no break in story)

James walks over to the window and looks out.

"I'd have to agree with Kal- Uh, guys, there is a van out there." James says quietly.

"And that matters how?" Three asks.

"He's looking straight at as, or at least I think he is." James answers.

"A Mog?" Adam asks.

"Yup, get your shit together. We need to go, now." James responds.

I pick up Five's body in case I need a quick getaway with Marina, James and Kal. Then all thirteen of us walk outside of the motel room.

Everyone follows me out the door. Marina is being flanked by James and Kal; hopefully she doesn't suspect anything.

There's a sudden explosion and part of the wall behind us blows out, throwing chunks of rubble and rock into us. Marina shields Ella and herself with telekinesis, pulling Ella down to the ground. .

"Mogs!" Six yells happily as if that weren't obvious enough.

Marina tries to stand up and join the others out there to fight, but James hits her in the head with a piece of cement. He looks up to me.

"Sorry, it was the only way to subdue her." He says as he pulls her hands behind her back.

I look over my shoulder at Six, who is just noticing our commotion.

"Don't you fucking dare!" She screams and runs toward us.

Two, James and I quickly grab Kal's hands with Marina over my shoulder and Five over James', and then we are gone as quickly as that battle had started, leaving Six standing there with a pissed off expression.

That's not going to be easy to come back to.

xxxxx

I hope Marina is going to be alright after that hit she took an hour ago.

We are in England, the five of us. After the Mogs struck at the motel, we decided to start our plan early. Kal and James knocked out Marina, and then we all grabbed Kal's hands with Five and Marina's bodies.

This is the town Two lived in, London. We were told the crystal is in a graveyard, and that's where we decide to head next.

Hopefully Marina will come about in time to grab the crystal before the Mog alarm goes off. Usually when a Garde is found or killed, high-tech alarms are put around the area.

Marina then slowly sits up and feels her bleeding forehead. She gasps, and then seems to remember the situation.

"Marina." I say and step forward toward her, my face impassive.

She curls into a protective ball and glares at me.

"You bastard!" She hisses.

I cringe at her comment.

"We need to bring back Five." I say and point toward his body. "He didn't deserve to die."

I see her face lighten up a bit.

"We're in England, along with Two, James and Kal, who are outside on guard. We need to get this final crystal." I finish.

She gets up and leans against the wall, putting her hands over her face.

"Recently, I've been forced to make too many decisions." She complains, and then she falls through the wall.

That's right, through it.

I race outside and around the corner to see her sitting upright on the ground holding her head, which she must have hit somewhere.

"What the hell just happened?" I ask.

"You know how I get a legacy for every Life Crystal I find? Well, duplicatortion came from the Himalayas, and I think this is what I'm getting for the Paradise one." She says calmly.

Marina rubs her face, and I help her back to the bed. She doesn't appear to be fully healed from her hit yet.

"Are the others alive?" She asks me.

"Of course, you haven't had another scar." I point out.

Marina looks as though her mind is battling thoughts.

"And if something had happened, you'd be just as bad as me and Six" She says to me, walking away from the bed and toward the window.

I flinch at her comment, another biting one.

"I don't kill my allies." I reply, my voice low and solid.

She winces this time.

"And if I don't heal Five? What will you do then, force me?" She asks.

"We aren't taking you back until you grab that crystal. From now on, we live here until he is back alive." I say with a jab toward Five.

It's hard to stay mad at her because of her looks, but I need to keep my focus, at least for now.

"Fine. Where's the location, anyway?" She asks.

"Two located it to be in a graveyard. There is a Loric number seven on a tombstone, and we suspect that's where we need your necklace." I respond.

Marina sighs and looks up at me with a solemnly feel to the situation. "All right, lead the way." She says.

xxxxx

Marina walks beside me, shivering. It is cold here in the graveyard. Thinking of all the dead people under these stones creeps me out, which doesn't help the situation.

"Are you sure they're nearby?" Marina asks me.

I know she is talking about the Mogs. I nod, but don't look at her. I'm hoping my rude behavior will get to her. If we ever get back together, I want her to appreciate my feeling wholly.

The Mogs were laying in wait in both Paradise and the Himalayas, I know they are somewhere here too. I am carrying Five across my shoulders.

Then I see the tombstone.

Unlike the other grey ones, this one is white marble and has the Loric number seven carved in red ruby in the middle.

"They couldn't have made that less obvious?" James says aloud.

Marina steps forward and is about to press her pendant to the carving when a single cannon is blasted, sending all of us scrambling backwards.

"I knew they were here." I say flatly as the four of us go back to back.

#####(ends, no break in story)

"Eight, you and Marina get the crystal. Us three can cover you in the meantime." Kal says strongly.

"Are you sure?" Marina asks, now in the mood and energetic because of the possible fight.

Kal looks me right in the eyes, and it relays a single message that I never wanted to hear. If Marina and I aren't fast, things will not be looking good up here for the three Garde.

And with that, Kal, James and Two begin to fight the oncoming Mog army while Marina and I slide down the newly revealed ladder beneath the tombstone.

When we get to the bottom, we both freeze in our tracks to stare at an orange sword, glowing in it's pedestal in the center of the room. The pedestal is made of Loralite, and along the wall is multiple carved out sections of rock. All that's left is a tiny piece of Life Crystal.

"I think we've hit a jackpot." I murmur.

xxxxx

Nine and I have finally reached the Californian border. We don't know where Agent Topman wanted us to meet her, so we are expecting some secret attack like they did at the camp.

We have been driving for hours, ever since the others left to retrieve Ella and Marina again. The weather outside is hot, but luckily we picked out a convertible and are blasting the air conditioning, so we are all set for days. The Chimaera are enjoying the wind, too, as most of them are dogs and sticking their heads out the side windows.

Cacti and various desert animals and structures whiz by as we speed down the deserted highway. Nine is driving while I eat my salad. We stopped at a rest stop, and I decided to stick with my diet while Nine treated himself with an American tragedy, McDonalds. He gulped down his big-mac in what seemed like ten-seconds, and then we were off again. He has been chewing on the fries and his Coca-Cola ever since. I, on the other hand, have my caesar salad and iced tea, unsweetened, and have been working on it slowly over time. That's how I heard you're supposed to eat as to not over stuff yourself. I told Nine this, and he said screw off. I decided to let him run his own diet from then on.

A couple of nice resorts pass by with mountains in the backdrop, and more cars begin to show up. Eventually, the highway is filled with a regular amount of highway travelers, meaning we are almost to the cities.

"I've always wanted to visit California." I say calmly over the wind.

"I heard it is full of republicans and hot beach babes." Nine adds cooly.

"What's a republican?" I ask.

Nine shrugs. "I heard Sandor say it once."

I shake my head in disapproval and look into he side view mirror of the car.

The black punch-bug behind us has been following us for a while; I remember it because Nine punched me when it came into view. When I look closer, I recognize a familiar face, but I can't put a name to it. It's a woman, and she signals the number four with a raised eyebrow.

"Nine, someone is following us. I'm not sure if it is a bad agent or somebody working for Agent Topman." I say nervously.

"Better safe than sorry..." Nine says and begins to speed around the cars in front of us.

The punch-bug does the same, and soon we are swerving all over the road trying to shake off the buggy. The woman has a determined yet annoyed look on her face.

"Lets just pull over and see what the hell she wants." Nine says, annoyed.

He does so, and the buggy follows. The woman hops out of her car, and comes to stand by us.

"Hi, remember me?" She asks.

Her hair is long and brown, and her eyes are purple.

"You must be Agent Topman." I respond, holding out my hand.

"Jackie, call me Jackie." She says, reaching out and finishing my handshake. "So I see you've come to agree to the deal?"

"We will only agree after we hear more details." Nine butts in.

"Well... To start off, we have Numbers Seventeen and Thirteen." She says casually.

Nine and I look at Jackie with wide eyes.

Maybe this agent will serve more useful than we thought.

****I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Even with the collab, I still had a little writers block... Anyway, please review! I appreciate them very much!**


End file.
